At The Beginning With You
by ChibiAoi
Summary: AU: Seiya is part of Japan's most popular all-male band called the Three Lights. Due to poor publicity (mainly caused by Seiya), their manager decides to enroll them in a school to control the group's behavior as well as inspire them for their next album. Seiya will meet an equally stubborn girl named Usagi, a girl who knows nothing about the popular idol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's been years since I've written a fanfic and for some reason I thought of creating a new one dedicated to one of my favorites couples, Usagi and Seiya. Enjoy! **

***I don't own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars* and English is not my first language.**

He glanced on his watch and it clearly reflected that it was about 5 minutes before 6 in the evening, he remembered that he had a dinner meeting with his colleagues in about half an hour which means that he only has about a few more minutes to come up with a good decision.

Hiro, also known as the manager of Japan's hottest all-male band rolled up the news paper and gave an exaggerated sigh. It seems that the behavior of the band is growing more uncontrollable as the months pass. He waved the rolled pages and raised one of his eyebrows to the leader of the group, "All thanks to you, Seiya!".

"It's not like I intended it to happen, these girls just kept offering me drinks and it will be rude of me to say no", Seiya grinned.

"I don't think that was even an excuse" Yaten rolled his eyes while crossing his arms.

"We'll need to come up with something to clear up HIS mistakes again" Taiki adjusted his glasses while avoiding anyone else's gaze.

The news came out that the group "Three Lights" where Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, all 18 years old, belonged to, was once again partying hard last night in a posh bar within the city. Taiki and Yaten were fine, these two have been trying to control their behavior as they were well aware of the watchful eyes ready to capture any slips they do. However, leave it all to Seiya to single-handedly create the latest buzz about the group. It was no doubt that this raven-haired guy was a charmer that every single girl (give or take a few men) would want to approach him and grab a few minutes of his time. Last night was nothing new, he lavished on the attention generously offered to him as he drank to his heart's content. He was about ready to be dragged out by his companions due to his intoxication, yet, he was more than happy to be accompanied by two women taking him out of the bar, who knew what happened next.

"I can't help it, women approach me out of their own free will" Seiya smiled and began to rise from his seat.

"Hold it! I know what to do with the three of you" Hiro commanded as his hands gestured Seiya to sit back.

"I am enrolling you three to a school, this will help you communicate and act properly towards other people as well as give you a "vacation" from all the work we have done in the past months"

"WHAT?" Seiya and Yaten yelled as they simultaneously rose from their seats, Taiki on the other hand simply smiled with his eyes closed.

"That's final. Just so you know, I expect you to learn while gaining also gaining inspiration for your next album. Make it work! We'll hold another meeting in a few days about the whereabouts and further details of your school. For now, let's wrap it up." Hiro finished as he stood and reached for his phone, he seemed to be dialing a few digits to finalize his decision.

"It will be fun" Taiki finally said that made the other two look at him with disgust.

Seiya was feeling restless, the idea of going back to school seem to tire him even more. Now, he will not only need to worry about their concerts and other gigs but he needs to look after his school work as well. 'Why should it be a good idea?' he kept on pondering. He needed air and his feet brought him to the nearest park as soon as he got out of their office. He sat on a lonely bench and watched as the clouds shifted hues, ready to take in the darkness of the night. It was very peaceful, until he realized that he was not alone.

There she stood, acting like she was still a child. She had golden hair tied in pigtails with each a bun atop. She looked childish but Seiya knew she was around her age. His gaze brought him to her slim and milky legs her skirt so graciously offered. She seemed like a lost child, turning her head in various directions in a manner Seiya thought was funny. Being in a popular group, all three had to make an effort to conceal their identities otherwise girls will surely attack them like hungry wolves. Seiya thought that this peculiar girl was harmless, she was alone so he thought it will be safe to make a small conversation.

"hey, are you lost?" Seiya flashed his bright smile, thinking that it always worked on every girl he would want to charm.

"um.. not really, just looking for my friends" The girl smiled and lightly scratched her head.

Seiya raised his eyebrows, she should have noticed who he was by now, right? "Well I would have helped you if I knew them".

"Oh, that's kind of you mister"

MISTER? Seiya raised his eyebrows in bewilderment, 'she really doesn't know who I am?' "You don't know who I am?" he inquired.

"uh.. am I supposed to know you?" the girl leaned in closer, she thought he looked cool but she also thought that this guy might be hitting on her. "Oh, I know!" She exclaimed giving Seiya a momentary relief that his fame was not slipping. "You're trying to hit on me! Hah! I'm sorry but I'm not an easy girl!" She said as she raised her chin, Seiya chuckled. "You're funny! Well, see you around Odango-atama!" he stood and waved as he walked away from the girl who was starting to fuzz over the nickname he just called her.

Seiya felt better after his quick chat with the beautiful but weird girl, somehow he have forgotten about the idea of going back to school and the pressure of creating a new album. He went back to the apartment that he shared with the other two members of the Three Lights.

A week has passed and they were all ready for the new school year. Taiki was feeling excited, Seiya felt lazy and Yaten simply did not care, they were brought to their new school known as Juuban High School where every single female student was waiting outside for their arrival. All thanks to the teachers and school principal, the group made it through safely to the classroom. As the three of them entered, Seiya widened his eyes on a particular girl he have met a week ago.

There she was.

That unmistakable golden odango hair style, cerulean eyes and pale skin. Seiya felt that he has found a new target to pester around with. He winked at her and smiled at her.

"Class, please settle down! You may introduce yourselves now" The teacher commanded the students who were going wild about being in the same homeroom with the popular group.

"Hello, I am Seiya Kou. Please look after me." Seiya smiled and he was certain that a dozen of girls dropped their hearts. His raven hair was pulled back in a ponytail just behind his nape. His eyes were as bright as sapphires, he used them to stare at one girl who was starting to feel uncomfortable right this instance. Yaten Kou introduced himself, he had the shiniest silver hair you'll ever see, it was also tied back in a pony tail and his green eyes complimented his overall look. Taiki Kou's mauve eyes sparkled with excitement as he always wanted to go back to school, just like Seiya and Yaten, his long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Alright, I suppose you can help yourselves find a seat" the teacher said as he commanded the three to look for their own seats. Seiya had decided a long time ago that he will take the empty seat behind the girl with an odango hairstyle.

"So, we meet again?" Seiya said as he sat and secured his book bag on his seat.

"You're one of the Three Limes?"

"Three LIGHTS! What's your name?" Seiya asked trying to brush off the idea that she really didn't know who they were.

"Usagi Tsukino" She answered shortly.

"Oh! Tsukimi Odango! It's nice to meet you!"

"Excuse you?! It's U-SA-GI!"

"Alright, alright, nice to meet you Odango." Seiya smiled. He was sure that he saw fumes coming out of Usagi's ears.

'This will be a great school year' Seiya thought to himself.

'This will be a terrible school year' Usagi thought to herself.

Usagi shifted and saw that her best friend Minako was happily sharing her book with Yaten who sat beside her, as well as her friend Makoto who seemed like in a daze as she stared at Taiki's back. She looked at Ami who seems to be jealous of Makoto, Usagi then felt a subtle nudge on her shoulders

"ne, ne, can you tour me around school on our break?" Seiya whispered as he cleaned closer to Usagi's ear. "No way! I'm too busy and I'm sure there are a lot of other women more than willing to help you with that!" Usagi brushed him off. "You're not very friendly, are you? Seiya asked. "I make sure that I weed out the people I would want to be friendly with" She smiled, trying to act superior over the idol. "Hah, I'm sure every other person in this room would want to be my friend!" Seiya grinned, "And why would you think that?" Usagi asked while looking at Seiya directly in the eyes for the first time that morning. "Because I'm cool" Seiya gave Usagi that devilish smile and she responded with pure disgust on her face, she turned her head immediately and responded, "Wow, you are too full of yourself".

"It's only natural."

"Whatever!" Usagi rolled her eyes and prepared herself for the first period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is Up! Thank you all very much for the kind words, it really encourages me to write more! **** I will give my best on every single chapter so I hope you guys will keep reading until the very end. Again, I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars and I apologize for any grammatical errors as English is not my first language. **

**Chapter 2**

_**I waved my hand to your back **__**  
**__**as you disappeared into a crowd **__**  
**__**Until yesterday, **__**  
**__**this all seemed so unreal.**_

"Oh My God! I've lost count on how many times I've thought of quitting school in just four days!" Usagi cried to her friends while having lunch on their favorite spot in the school's garden. It has been four days since the school started and much to Usagi's luck, Seiya always made a point to tease or get her into trouble. Usagi, Minako, Ami and Makoto sat in a circle as they ate their packed lunches.

"I'm sure it's not that bad Usagi. You know, a lot of girls envy you right now" Makoto said as she took a bite on her onigiri. "ENVY is an understatement Makoto, they want to MURDER me! I've received a dozen of death threats in just four days! I might get about a hundred in 2 weeks, ugh!" Usagi said as she reached for her bag and pulled out a handful of letters. "I think he's actually being sweet to you, oooh! I can't imagine my best friend hooking up with a celebrity!" Minako giggled and gave Usagi a pinch on her shoulders. "Sweet?" Usagi looked back..

_-Flashback-_

_It was around 2 pm and Seiya was bored to death, he had to do something or he'll definitely fall asleep. He immediately grabbed one of Usagi's pigtails and wrapped it around his pen, Usagi felt a subtle pulling on her hair. She looked back and saw Seiya playing with her hair, _

"_What are you doing? Do you not know that you'll damage my hair with that, geez!" she pulled her hair away from Seiya's hands "Go play with your own pigtail!"_

"_Odango, you've got great hair.. do you ever change your hairstyle?" Seiya asked as he leaned closer to Usagi's chair. _

_Usagi felt a blush creeping on her cheeks "uh, thanks. Of course I do, when I bath at least, I need to put my hair down." _

_A smile formed on Seiya's lips, he thought of the cleverest reply that will surely make Usagi think differently, "I'd like to see you while you're doing that." She turned around to face Seiya and burrowed her brows "What? You've got perverted thoughts, Taiki!" Usagi was sure that her cheeks were beet red. Seiya wanted to laugh but he thought better than getting a detention on his first day at school, "Hah, I meant while you undo your hair. I want to see how different you'd look. And no, I'm not Taiki. Try again." Usagi tried to recall the names during the three's introduction, "oh, I'm sorry, Yaten."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"He's perverted and self centered!" Usagi rolled her eyes. "Come on Usagi, try to be at least a little friendly!" Ami said while Makoto nodded. "No way! Minako, switch seats with me please! I don't think I can endure another day with him seated behind me!" Usagi pleaded with Minako while grabbing her hands, Minako immediately slapped Usagi's hands and crossed her arms, "Hey! Even if you are my best friend, I would never EVER allow you to snatch my Yaten away!"

Little did the girls know that the popular group was walking towards them, Seiya made an effort to stay away from Usagi's line of sight. "Me? Eww.. no way! A little possessive are we? You can have him all to yourself, all I want right now is to stay AWAY from that cocky bastard, Seiya! Man! He does look a BIT good but once you get to know him I'm sure you would want to choke his attitude out!" Usagi kept her series of tirades about Seiya while the other girls stared at the man standing behind her, all three girls had sweat drops in their faces and would want to plaster Usagi's big mouth.

Seiya bended his knees and spoke right at Usagi's ear "At least you think I look good! And finally, you got my name right!" Usagi was sure her heart leapt out of her chest a couple of yards away as she felt Seiya's breath brush through her ear, she turned her head immediately to face Seiya only to see him smirking. "I said A LITTLE", Usagi clarified, "and excuse me but I need to stay FAR away from you as I have had enough death threats already." Usagi stood quickly, she buried the 'life threatening' letters on Seiya's chest and walked away, the rest of the girls followed suit, Minako stopped momentarily and gave Yaten a wink. "Is that your new target, Seiya?" Taiki asked as he patted Seiya's shoulder, Seiya shook his head and smiled at Taiki, "She's a tough one, but I'll definitely break through her walls".

. . . . . . . . . . .

School has finally ended and Usagi's gang headed to Crown's for ice cream and soda. Usagi was standing right in front of Crown's entrance when she was suddenly called by a familiar voice, "Usagi." she looked and immediately felt a sudden rush in her veins, it was him, the guy she had always wanted, the guy she promised to save herself for if only she had enough courage to tell him. "Mamoru! Hi!" Usagi smiled brightly, she waved to her girl friends gesturing for them to go inside Crown's ahead of her. Usagi walked closer to Mamoru, he had dark hair, tall and lean body. "Haven't seen you for weeks!" Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's waist, "I've missed you, Usagi!" Mamoru returned the gesture and smiled down at Usagi.

Their car was passing by when he saw a familiar girl with a peculiar hairstyle flirting with this "guy". He asked Taiki to stop the car and watched closely to see what Usagi was doing. 'not bad' he thought the guy looked quite good, then he started to wonder if this guy was Usagi's boyfriend. Seiya thought that it was none of his business and he just sees Usagi as someone to kill time with, yet he couldn't stop wondering if the two were really an item. "Yo, Seiya? Can we go home now? I've got a lot of things to do!" Yaten asked impatiently unaware what made Seiya stop in the first place. "Alright, let's go."

. . . . . . . . . .

She was a minute early today, Usagi tried to catch her breath as she laid her book bag on the desk. She had to make it on time as they have a test on first period, she sat and noticed that Seiya was rustling through his book bag, 'better ignore him' she thought as she composed herself. "Odango, can you lend me a pen? I think I misplaced mine yesterday" Usagi tilted her head, "God, you're annoying!" she reached through the pocket of her bag and handed Seiya her extra pen. "A good morning to you too, Odango!" Seiya smiled as he reached for the pen, he thought of simply thanking her for the pen but he had to do something 'extra' to tease Usagi.

With Usagi's unguarded hand, Seiya took her hand and kissed the back of it, he even made sure that he gave it a squeaky kiss for everyone to notice. "WHA? WHAT?!" Usagi furiously blushed, she looked around and saw that most of her classmates noticed what Seiya did. Seiya smiled and stared at her eyes intently, his sapphire eyes trying to seduce her. She was so flustered that she unconsciously looked back for a few seconds, he does look good but she knew better than to trust those conniving eyes, "I hate you!" Usagi pushed Seiya's head and turned her head back. She tried to calm her nerves down though she could hear Seiya laughing from behind, "Don't act too shy, Odango!".

"Seiya, for the hundredth time stop putting my life in jeopardy!" Usagi looked back at Seiya and noticed that he was biting her pen, HER pen that he borrowed a few minutes ago, "What are you doing? You've got your saliva all over it now! Gross!" Usagi rolled her eyes and turned her head away from Seiya. "Many girls would thank me for doing it, they'd be happy to accept it back and probably lick it." Usagi did not bother to answer back as she noticed that most of the girls were staring at her with deadly eyes, Seiya stood and bent down near Usagi's cheeks, "Don't worry, I'll treat you and your friends at Crown's later to compensate" Seiya huskily whispered, Usagi did not respond nor moved as she was sure she'd be looking directly at Seiya's provocative eyes if she turned her head a bit. Seiya smiled and went back on his seat, "I'll take that as a yes"

. . . . . . . . . .

Usagi protested but her friends were so excited to meet Seiya after school at Crown's. She didn't want to 'extend' her torment known as 'Seiya' but she just had to go along for the sake of her friends. They sat in a booth and gossiped while waiting for Seiya, after a few minutes he was standing inside Crown's looking for Usagi and her friends. He spotted them and approached the booth with a smile on his face. "Hi!" Minako scooted and patted the space beside her, gesturing Seiya to have a seat. "Thanks for meeting us here Seiya!" Minako winked.

Usagi stayed calm and watched as Seiya took his seat. She thought of being nice today as he was treating them for soda and ice cream anyway, "Seiya, these are my friends, Minako, Ami and Makoto", as Usagi introduced them, each of the three girls took out their membership card for the Three Lights fans club, Seiya smiled and thanked the three, his eyes averted to Usagi, "Not a member?" He asked, "nope" Usagi answered shortly. "Well, I'm sure you'll apply for one in a few weeks" Seiya smiled as Usagi rolled her eyes.

"So Seiya, tell us, why did you guys went back to school? I mean you don't really need to since you have your career to look after" Makoto asked, she was seated beside Usagi who was across Seiya.

"We needed a change in environment, it's actually more of a vacation. We need to find inspiration to build our next album" Seiya answered as he raised his hands to call the waiter.

"You're doing a new album? That's cool! I'm sure it will be a hit!" Minako giggled.

"Thanks, I haven't given it much thought yet. I'm too busy messing with Odango's life" Seiya chuckled and looked at Usagi.

Usagi was about to answer back when she saw Mamoru entering Crown's. Their booth was located near the entrance and it took no more than 2 minutes for Mamoru to find Usagi smiling at him. Seiya noticed Usagi's gesture, he turned his head and saw the guy Usagi was flirting with yesterday.

"Um, guys, I'll be back in a few minutes" Usagi stood and approached Mamoru.

Seiya watched Usagi, she had her dreamy eyes on coupled with her most seductive smile. "Who's that guy? Is he Usagi's boyfriend or something?" Seiya turned his head to Minako.

Minako looked at the guy Usagi was talking to and turned her attention back to Seiya, "Oh, that's Mamoru Chiba. Usagi's been in love with that jerk for like 4 years" Minako rolled her eyes.

"Jerk you say?" Seiya answered and turned his head again to check on Usagi and Mamoru, they were now sitting on a different booth, happily chatting with one another.

"Yes, jerk, he's been leading Usagi on for so many years. I doubt he hasn't noticed that Usagi's all over him. We couldn't say anything to Usagi though, we tried once but she broke down so we stopped." Minako said.

"I think Mamoru only sees her as a younger sister, I mean he did tutor her for her math subjects years back. And he's 4 years older than us" Ami joined the conversation.

"Even so, he shouldn't give her false hopes and say it out flatly so Usagi could move on and find another guy to fall for." Makoto answered.

"4 years? Are you telling me she never had a boyfriend before?" Seiya asked, he's more curious than ever.

"Yup! Never been touched, never been kissed. We should give her a medal for staying devoted to her unrequited love that long." Minako said. The waiter went back and brought their fruity soda and glasses of parfait. Seiya once again glanced at Usagi only to see that she was still flirting with Mamoru. He took a parfait and stood to approach Usagi and Mamoru. "Oh my" was the only phrase Ami could say as the girls watched Seiya walk to the other booth.

"Hey!" Seiya smiled and gave Usagi a parfait

"Um, thanks.. Mamoru this is.."

"Wow, so it's true! Seiya Kou is in Juuban!" Mamoru smiled and reached out his hand

"Hi, it surely is." Seiya said and shook Mamoru's hand, he released Mamoru's hand and sat beside Usagi. "Why not join us on the other booth?" he asked.

"Nah, just passed by. I need to go somewhere else in a few. I'm Mamoru Chiba by the way."

"Um, Mamoru if you need to go somewhere else, I wouldn't want to keep you from it" Usagi said.

"Yes, we don't want to make you late" Seiya added. He wasn't sure if he was being kind or being keen on pushing Mamoru away.

"Yeah, I really need to go now, sorry Usagi. I'll try to visit you soon, okay?" Mamoru reached for Usagi's hand and kissed the back of it, Usagi blushed and giggled, "it's okay, I'll wait for you". Seiya looked at Usagi's hand, it was the same hand he kissed earlier only that Usagi gave an entirely different reaction when he kissed it. Mamoru stood and waved at them, "Glad to meet you Kou-san, see you guys soon!"

. . . . . . . . .

It's been 2 hours since he has left Crown's, Usagi seemed to be in a better mood when they went back to their booth. In fact, no matter how hard he teased her, Usagi would just ignore and brush it off. She seemed to be in a daze, like she was in her own little world.

Seiya decided to drop by Halo, a high-end bar 30 minutes away from their lavish apartment. He figured that he should take a couple of shots to help him sleep better, it was a Friday night too so he guessed it was fine to get a little intoxicated. A girl with blonde hair approached him, she had this skimpy black dress on and her chest was about to pop out if she bent a little more. Seiya looked her from feet up, she does look hot. "Hey" Seiya smiled and gestured the girl to sit beside him.

An hour passed by and he could already feel the alcohol kicking at the back of his head, "Wanna go some place quieter?" the girl played with his collar and pouted her lips, Seiya grinned "Not today, I've got something else to do later" he stroked the girl's cheek. He stood, gave the girl a peck on her cheek and started to walk out of the bar.

Seiya pushed his car keys on the door and just before turning it, he noticed a familiar figure walking on the other side of the street.

It was him..

Mamoru Chiba, walking hand in hand with a girl who had long dark green hair. The girl was definitely beautiful, she had long legs, dark-skinned and well toned arms. Seiya thought that the girl was about the same age as Mamoru. The couple stopped for a moment, Mamoru brought one of his hands to her nape and the other to her waist, he pulled her closer and locked their lips together.

Seiya didn't know why he was staring, on any other day he would have rolled his eyes and ignored them. As soon as the couple broke their kiss, Mamoru noticed Seiya watching on the other side, their eyes met though Mamoru's were wavering.

**.End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Laughing so hard that we could cry, **__**  
**__**when we held hands and gazed into each other's eyes.**_

He stared blankly at her back, he has lost track on what was happening around nor heard anything from today's lessons. His eyes were fixed on her long golden hair, he kept pondering on what she could be thinking of at this moment. Seiya rolled his eyes, why would he even wonder when he knew what she was thinking of, it was that guy.. that guy who in Seiya's mind does not deserve her. But who was he to know who was right for her or not?

It has been 3 weeks since that incident happened, Seiya never thought that it will linger in his memories longer than he expected. He was there standing across the street as he watched Mamoru receive the affection of the woman he hold close to his arms. Surely, Mamoru noticed that it was him who saw them kissing, but he simply walked away thinking that he does not owe any explanation to Seiya.

"Seiya? Seiya?" Usagi waved her hands to Seiya's face, his eyes were half open yet his mind has completely shut him off from reality.

"Seiya?" Usagi called him one more time, this time Seiya fully opened his eyes and acknowledged her.

"Yes, Odango?" Seiya ran his fingers through his hair, he had to snap out of it. He never told Usagi what he saw that night, he figured that it was not his business and who was he to confront Usagi about it anyway? As far as Seiya knows, Usagi sees him as a parasite.

"Did you not hear what Ms. Shiido said?" Usagi asked

"About what?"

Usagi raised her shoulders and sighed, "Apparently, you and I are partners for the home economics assignment."

"Wow, you truly are lucky! Aren't you glad your partner is a hot guy like me?" Seiya smiled and leaned closer to Usagi's face.

"Well.. uh.. Seiya? Um, do you know how to cook?" Usagi looked down and bit her lip, she took short glances at Seiya as her cheeks started to turn red.

Being a celebrity, Seiya ultimately had no time to learn anything about preparing his own food. He never stepped foot in the kitchen nor held any chopping and cooking utensils. Seiya shook his head, "Sorry Odango, but there were women happy enough to cook for me so I never really had time to learn it."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Great! We're screwed! We need to prepare a cake this weekend, our grades rely on it!"

"Odango.."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to cook.." Seiya asked. This really made Usagi blush even further 'oh God, oh God, he's gonna tease me to death now!'.

"I'm sorry! I tried! But, it's really not for me!" Usagi covered her face with her hands, half prepared for Seiya's banter. Just before Seiya could deliver his first set of jokes towards Usagi, her friends approached their seats and Makoto rubbed Usagi's head.

"Usagi, don't worry! I can teach you guys over the weekend." Makoto smiled down at Usagi.

"Really? Is it really okay? I know you'll need to bake a cake for your team as well." Usagi asked. Makoto is pretty good in cooking and baking, in fact she has been featured on a TV program where aspiring student cooks were invited to do a simple demo.

"Of course! It will be fun. Seiya, you have to be there too, okay? And don't expect too much, my home is not as huge as yours." Makoto winked.

"As long as I get to spend a weekend with Odango, I'll be more than happy to. I'm sure she's excited to be with me too, right Odango?" Seiya patted one of Usagi's hair buns and smiled. Usagi slapped his hands and rolled her eyes, "Go to hell!".

. . . . . . . .

Saturday morning came and both Usagi and Seiya went to Makoto's house. They've decided on making a caramel cake since according to Makoto it was fairly simple and requires fewer ingredients. Seiya took charge in measuring the ingredients while Usagi was taught by Makoto to properly separate the eggs.

Makoto carefully mixed the dry and wet ingredients as pairs of blue eyes watched her intently. Makoto asked Seiya to grease the pan while Usagi pre-heated the oven. A few minutes more Makoto handed the bowl with the mixture to Usagi, "All you need to do now is to pour this mixture in the prepared pan." Makoto pointed the greased pan she asked Seiya to prepare.

As Usagi was slowly pouring the contents of the bowl to the pan, Seiya reached for the spatula and helped Usagi pour the mixture out, Usagi being the klutz that she was lost her grip on the bowl momentarily, she was lucky enough that Seiya noticed it right away and immediately grabbed the bowl, his hands on top of Usagi's. Usagi was a bit shaken by the nearly disastrous moment, until she felt the warmth on top of her hands, she looked at it and finally saw that the warmth was coming from Seiya's hand. She blushed, "I'm sorry. I guess it's a 'clumsy' day today."

Seiya saw that Usagi was a bit flustered, he removed his hands and smiled "I probably should have done that in the first place."

"Um guys, I need to step out for a few minutes, I ran out of brown sugar for the caramel! I'm so sorry Usagi, Seiya. The store is quite near, I'll be back in a few minutes" Makoto said as she removed her apron.

"I can do it, besides it's our assignment anyway." Seiya said as he started to untie his apron. Makoto raised her hand gesturing for Seiya to stop.

"That's okay Seiya, it's fine with me I need to buy a couple more things too anyway. And you're a celebrity, I don't think the grocery is a safe place for someone like you. I won't let that happen, especially if you're my friend" Makoto smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Makoto" Seiya returned her smile.

. . . . . . . .

Usagi and Seiya decided to clean up and wash the dishes while Makoto was out, they stood side by side as Usagi handed a clean dish for Seiya to store in a nearby cabinet. It was awfully quiet, as soon as they were done, Usagi removed her apron as Seiya did the same. They both sat in the living room and waited for Makoto.

Seiya's mind drifted to the scene he witnessed weeks ago. For some reason he couldn't take it off his mind, nor did he had the courage to tell Usagi about it. "So, how are things going with Mamoru?" Seiya blurted out.

"Mamoru? Well, I've seen him a week ago." Usagi chuckled.

Seiya raised his eyebrow and pushed on out of curiosity, "Did something good happen?"

"How do you know?" Usagi looked at Seiya's eyes.

"I don't. I just know that you are infatuated with that guy. Well?"

"I don't know," Usagi held both of her cheeks, she could feel that her cheeks were getting red, "He asked me to see him next week, we haven't decided on the place yet but he said he'd call me. Do..do you think.. it's a date?" Usagi asked, she looked again at Seiya's eyes, her eyes were hopeful and Seiya couldn't simply take that light away from her eyes.

"That depends." He replied shortly

"depends on what?"

"Did he tell you that he like you?"

"Huh?"

"I said, have he ever told you that he likes you.."

Seiya leaned in forward to Usagi's face, her eyes widened at the sudden closeness of the idol's face to her own. She could feel his breath mingling with her own breath, she could even make out the scent that he was wearing that day. His eyes were looking straightly and steadily at her own, never had she been this close to a guy nor had she been alone this way with the opposite sex. She and Mamoru shared a couple of hugs but that was it. The shivers Seiya was sending her through his gaze was making her feel feverish, she could sense that her cheeks were getting hotter and hotter. She wanted to avert her eyes from Seiya's seductive ones but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Seiya leaned in more closer and brushed a stray hair away from Usagi's face, 'oh God' a simple touch from Seiya's fingers escalated her heartbeat. Surely, this was it, she could feel Seiya's lips getting closer, she will finally experience the sensation of having a first kiss. She waited, half closing her eyes, Seiya looked at Usagi's face, her face was so flustered yet so beautiful, he desired to taste her lips, but he knew that he had to stop then and there or he may not be able to control himself and take it further.

'Should I allow myself to be one of Seiya's prey? Will I allow it? Should I.. Should I… God! Those eyes are so sexy!' Usagi fought within herself but didn't make any movements as she anticipated for Seiya's lips. Seiya closed his eyes, a sign that triggered Usagi's 'this is it' alarm, she allowed herself to close her own eyes and waited for Seiya. He grabbed both of her shoulders and leaned his face towards her neck, Usagi shot her eyes open as she felt a warm and wet sensation brush through a small spot on her neck.

"You had a bit of cream on your neck, tastes like the chiffon we made a while ago" Seiya chuckled and sticked his tongue out. Usagi furiously blushed, 'what was I thinking!' her face was mad as hell but she didn't blurt out a single word, she was too startled and half disappointed that Seiya was simply teasing her. Seiya laughed and extended one of his arms around Usagi's shoulder.

"What? Were you thinking that I was about to kiss you?" Seiya whispered huskily

"Why would I want that? I hate you!" Usagi removed his arms and gave him a quick punch on his side, Seiya laughed and winced at the pain Usagi gave to his side.

"I'd give you one long kiss if you asked me. Don't worry Odango, I'll only kiss you if you allowed and asked for it" Seiya laughed.

"AS IF I'D ASK YOU TO DO THAT!" Usagi stood and threw a pillow on Seiya's face.

*ding-dong*

"Hi guys, sorry I made you wait. I bumped into Minako and…" Makoto said as she opened the door, she stopped as she saw Usagi continuously beating Seiya's laughing face with a pillow.

. . . . . . . . .

Monday came and Ms. Shiido gave both Usagi and Seiya a passing mark on their assignment for home economics, Seiya smiled and gave Usagi a slight pat on one of her odangos. "Quit that will you?" Usagi sneered at Seiya and walked back to her seat.

As soon as Seiya sat back on his seat he gave Usagi a nudge on the shoulder, "hey, hey, have you noticed Minako and Yaten lately?" Seiya whispered.

Usagi tilted her head to check on Minako, indeed she was all lovey-dovey with Yaten who was seated right next to her. He turned her head to face Seiya and raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Just saying. She was in our apartment yesterday, they've locked themselves in Yaten's room for a couple of hours" Seiya gave Usagi a devilish smile.

"Please don't tell me that you've eavesdrop and would want to gossip with me about their sexcapade that night." Usagi rolled her eyes, Minako went out with 2 guys before, and as her best friend Minako shared a couple of details about her love life with Usagi.

"Nah, just wondering when will WE lock ourselves together in MY room." Seiya snickered.

"Aw, that's too sweet Seiya. Unfortunately I would rather lock myself inside MY room than to see you." Usagi smirked and turned her head away from Seiya.

Before Seiya could initiate another flirting session with Usagi, Ms. Shiido held the class' attention and allowed a woman to come inside the room. Seiya widened his eyes, he definitely knew that woman. She had dark green hair, a dark complexion, long legs and a stunning face.

"Class, I would like you all to meet the new School nurse. She's Ms. Setsuna Meiou." Setsuna bowed and her head and gave the class her brightest smile.

Usagi shot a look at Seiya and smiled, "Seiya, she's a stunner, don't you think?" she asked, Seiya simply looked back at Usagi and smiled back, "you look better".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for supporting "At The Beginning With You". I am so thrilled to read your reviews/feedback about my story, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I appreciate all the comments as these will help me improve in the long run, hope you all will read until the very end. **** Again, I do not own Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (I Wish!) and I apologize for any grammatical errors as English is not my first language.**

**Chapter 4**

_**as always, your fragrance would ever so faintly**__**  
**__**tug at my heart-strings.**_

People in Juuban enjoyed the spring season while it lasted, in about 2 to 3 weeks rainy season will finally kick-in, thus, limiting sports and extra-curricular activities in general. It was already mid May when Hiro finally called the band for a meeting, he was half expecting that Seiya, Taiki and Yaten have started to brainstorm about their new album, though the remaining half of his expectations would fall on a complete blank page. His second thought was confirmed as the Three Lights came empty handed.

"I knew it. Though I wasn't really expecting that you three will have a full idea on what to work on your next album, I was at least hoping that you have started on some details" Hiro sighed, he scratched his head and leaned back to his chair.

"If you ask me, the whole 'attending school' idea was a complete distraction. School work and activities kept us busy for the last 6 weeks." Yaten stated, trying to defend their side.

"Oh come now Yaten, I've heard stories about this.. this girl.. Aino?" Hiro cocked an eyebrow at Yaten, Yaten blushed a bit and turned his head away. Hiro averted his eyes to Seiya who seemed to be quiet these days.

"Well that's new" Hiro was talking in Seiya's direction. Seiya noticed Hiro's gesture.

"What is?" Seiya asked.

"You're not loud, not noisy, not arrogant and most importantly not cocky. I'm not sure if I'll get accustomed to that new behavior of yours, you are just too hard to handle sometimes" Hiro held both of his hands up and smiled. Seiya momentarily blushed and looked down.

"What's gotten into you guys? You all act like some love-sick puppies!" Hiro inquired. Both Seiya and Yaten shook their heads.

"You know that's not possible" Seiya laughed.

"What's not? Love?" Hiro leaned his elbows to his knees.

"Love is impossible for celebrities, for people like us." Seiya flatly said.

"Alright, can we talk about something more productive now? I think I've had enough love stories" Taiki finally spoke, he crossed his arms and sighed heavily.

"Any bright plans, Taiki?" Hiro asked.

"Yes actually. I think the idea of school as our vacation is not really working. As for me, I would like to stay in a quiet place and write poetry." Taiki said.

"So? What are you trying to say?" Seiya looked at Taiki.

"We need to go to a place where we can really relax and find serenity. For example, the beach." Taiki said. Seiya brightened up and smiled, "That's a great idea, Taiki! Haven't been to the beach for a while"

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I doubt that you'll even try to write a single sentence Seiya."

Being celebrities, the three had limited options to spend their holidays into. Since they've begun in the music industry, the three have become incredibly popular that they could not step foot in any beach during the summer without being drowned by fans instead of the salty water. Luckily for them, the company who holds their contract owns a private beach that allows contract artists to enjoy. Unfortunately, since the Three Lights have to go through a series of concerts, promotions, TV shows and various gigs, they never had the time to visit the said beach. This time for sure, they will be able to enjoy it to their heart's content.

"Alright, I will call the management and book your stay. When do you intend to go by the way?" Hiro asked as he took out his smart phone to record the details.

"The last week of May. May 28 to 31 will be good." Taiki said as he also took out a small memo pad and a pen.

"Alright then, you guys better come up with something. Seiya, you do know that writing the lyrics is your job, right?" Hiro said as he pointed his phone pen to Seiya.

"Of course. Piece of cake!" Seiya smiled.

. . . . . . . . .

It was another Monday morning and everyone was rushing to school. Usagi met up with Minako, Makoto and Ami along the way. They have always waited for each other before heading to school, unless one of them (usually Usagi) was extremely late.

"Minako, you punctured my heart" Usagi pouted to her best friend.

"Eh? Why? What did I do?" Minako widened her eyes. Both Makoto and Ami seemed curios.

"Are you and Yaten going out?" Usagi asked, she remembered what Seiya told her a week ago. She constantly reminded herself to ask Minako about it but she tends to forget things a lot too.

Minako blushed, "Who told you that?"

This time Usagi blushed too, especially when she had to tell who the source of her gossip was. "Um, well.. it's Seiya."

Minako, Makoto and Ami automatically smiled, "well, well, look who's trying to be friendly now!" Minako elbowed her best friend while Makoto and Ami grinned.

"He told me even if I wasn't asking, Mina! Well? Is it true?" Usagi pushed on.

"No we're not. I can't say that it's ridiculous because I DO want to be with Yaten, but, nope. We're taking things slowly." Minako laughed as her eyes turned into pink beating hearts.

"But Se-Seiya told me, you were at their apartment.. and.." Usagi stopped.

"yes I was, but I don't think there was something wrong with that. I mean.. I had to.." Minako looked up.

"So you're saying it's true? You did IT with Yaten?" Usagi stopped on her tracks, Ami who was walking behind her bumped into her and blushed on Usagi's statement.

"Really, Mina?" Ami asked as Makoto stared at Minako, "Whoa, whoa, what?" Makoto added.

"Of course! Wait, what are you talking about? It's about the cake right?" Minako placed one of her hands on her waist. She finally understood what Usagi meant, she laughed her heart out before she could reply, "girls, you do remember about the home economics assignment right? You do know that Yaten was my partner, correct?" Minako smiled.

Usagi blushed, "So that's why you were at the Three Light's apartment?"

"Of course! Why else would I be there? Mom won't allow me to be left alone with a guy in our house when they're out so we decided to do the cake in the Three Light's apartment." Minako said as she continued to giggle, "on second thought, I do hope that something else happened" she clasped both of her hands and drifted to her own little world.

"Damn that Seiya! He tricked me again! I'm gonna get his ass kicked!" Usagi stomped her way to the school leaving Makoto and Ami with a huge sweat drop on their faces.

Little did Usagi know that the three members of the popular group were walking right behind her. "Ne, Seiya, what exactly did you tell Usagi this time?" Yaten brushed his hair with his fingers, Taiki looked at Seiya waiting for his reply.

Seiya snickered, he tried to keep it down to avoid catching Usagi's attention. "Nothing, just fed her with a couple of lies".

"Great. How dare you use me." Yaten growled

"Part of it was true, I simply exaggerated it to mess up with her tiny and naïve mind" Seiya laughed.

"Seiya, I think she has taken a big chunk of your consciousness" Taiki flatly said as he patted on Seiya's right shoulder.

"Oh come now, I just like teasing her, it's not like I want her or something" Seiya rolled his eyes on his taller companion. "She's a virgin and she acts clearly as one" Seiya laughed.

"You know, your words may bite you back someday Seiya" Taiki retorted, he glanced on Usagi's group who were already near the entrance to the school's hall.

"Yeah, and please don't drag me into your mess. I have had enough of those in the past you dumba.." Yaten stopped as soon as they heard a raging voice calling out Seiya's name.

"YOU'RE A HUGE DUMBASS SEIYA!" Usagi yelled, she was grasping both of her pigtails in irritation. Apparently she still has not noticed that the Three Lights were behind them. She continued walking to get inside the school. Her comment left the three idols startled, Seiya finally choked and turned his head towards Yaten and Taiki, "Did she just call me huge dumbass?" he widened his eyes.

"Glad she did, I was about to call you the same thing." Yaten snickered as he started to walk back on his tracks.

Taiki laughed and started to walk too, he waived to Seiya who was still struck and frozen by Usagi's words.

. . . . . . . . . .

Everyone in the room composed themselves as first period was about to start. Ms Shiido came in and to everyone's surprise the school nurse known as Ms. Setsuna Meiou came inside with her. "Alright class, as requested by the school principal, Ms. Meiou our new school nurse will conduct a short lecture on how to avoid diseases related to the incoming rainy season. Please pay full attention and raise your right hand should you have any question."

As Setsuna started her lecture all of the students listened intently except for Seiya. He just couldn't see her as the new school nurse, his mind still shifts to the scene he saw between her and Mamoru many weeks ago. Up to this day, he never mentioned anything to Usagi, he considered their friendship as 'slowly building' with a 'fragile' foundation. Even as her 'friend' he was afraid of telling Usagi anything bad against Mamoru, he figured that Usagi will take Mamoru's side no matter if he was lying through his teeth. Seiya's friendship with Usagi was new, and he didn't want to take any risks that might shatter their friendship into pieces.

As Setsuna finished her lecture, she began taking questions from the students. Little by little each student raised their hands and asked questions related to the topic she had just discussed. Seiya smiled to himself, he raised his right hand and waited to be called by Setsuna.

"Yes, Kou-san?" Setsuna smiled.

Seiya stood from his seat, "Ms. Meiou, I think we have had enough serious questions thrown by my classmates, don't you think?" he smiled.

Setsuna returned the gesture, "Not really. I just want to ensure that each one of you understand the risks of obtaining these diseases."

"Can we ask a few more questions, to know our school nurse better?" Seiya pushed on.

'Here we go' Taiki smiled in his thought. 'Run away now Ms. Meiou' Usagi thought as she rolled her eyes. Yaten simply giggled and waited for Seiya's question.

"Of course! I would love to learn more about this school's students as well" Setsuna said.

Seiya smiled, "I can't help but ask because that tiny glimmer on your finger caught my attention."

All of Seiya's classmates leaned in closer to check what was on Setsuna's finger. Setsuna smiled and raised her hand for everyone to see, it was a ring, a diamond ring slipped on the fourth finger of her right hand. "Are you engaged or something?" Seiya added.

Ms. Shiido was about to walk in and stop Seiya but Setsuna looked at her and smiled, mentally telling Ms. Shiido that it was fine.

"I can't say that I am nor am I not. It's not an engagement ring, it's more of a simple promise" Setsuna smiled at Seiya. As Setsuna talked, Ms. Shiido continued to walk in and gestured Seiya to take his seat. All of the students in the room said "aww…" in chorus as if someone cued them all to say it at the same time. Most of the girls looked dreamy and wondered if 'someone' will give them a 'promise ring' as well, Usagi simply shook her head and looked back at Seiya.

"Thought you were going to ask her something like 'will you go out with me?' or 'do you think I'm cool?'"

"Sorry to disappoint you Odango, I have nothing against older women but I prefer someone who's at the same age as I am or younger" Seiya smiled at Usagi and moved in a little closer to her, "I guess she's the same age as your unrequited love Mamoru, right?" he added.

Usagi blushed, 'unrequited?' she thought. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I envy her so much. She seems like a good match to Mamo-chan" Usagi frowned.

"Mamo-chan? Calling nicknames now, are we?" Seiya gave Usagi a grin as he crossed his arms.

Usagi giggled, "Can't help it."

. . . . . . . . . . .

It was lunch time and Usagi's gang were seated at their favorite spot in the school's garden. They've started to unpack their lunch boxes until Minako noticed that Seiya was walking towards them, she elbowed Makoto and Ami as both girls stared in the direction where Minako was looking at. Usagi noticed them and tilted her head to check on what the three were staring at, she rolled her eyes and faced back to her lunch box.

Seiya seated beside Usagi, he was enjoying a smoked salmon bagel while holding a carton of orange juice on his left hand. "What are you doing here?" Usagi shot him a look.

"I came here to receive your gratitude" Seiya looked at Usagi as she cocked her eyebrows, "excuse me?" she asked.

Seiya simply smiled and faced the other girls, "Yaten, Taiki and I are going on a beach vacation, wanted to ask you girls if you wanted to come."

Minako scooted towards Seiya, "Oh God! Of course we'd love to! Right girls?" Minako said as she looked back at her girl friends waiting for their reply. Makoto and Ami nodded.

"Which beach are we going to?" Makoto asked, "I'll be glad to prepare the food of course!" she added.

"It's a private beach our recording company owns. We've invited few people including the four of you." Seiya said as Minako bounced on her seat.

"Oh My God! I can't wait! When are we going?" Minako beamed.

" Taiki wanted us to go on the 28th of May to the 31st." Seiya took another bite on his bagel.

"wait, May 28 to 31?" Ami asked.

"yes, why?" Seiya answered.

"Well, Taiki's birthday falls on the 30th, right?" Ami blushed, she was so flustered to let out her familiarity with Taiki's birthday. Seiya widened his eyes at his sudden discovery, how could he forget? He's known Taiki for many years yet he forgot that it was almost Taiki's birthday.

"Come to think of it, it IS Taiki's birthday on the 30th." Seiya finally muttered. Usagi snorted, "And you call yourself his friend, huh?"

Seiya blushed, "Well, I was preoccupied. You are coming too right? Odango?" Seiya asked.

"Of course she's coming! So tell me Seiya…" Minako said before Usagi could even answer. Minako kept interrogating Seiya about the trip for the rest of the afternoon.

School was finally over and the students went to the locker room to obtain their shoes. Minako was still all giddy about the upcoming trip, she insisted that all four of them should shop for new swimsuits to attract the boys.

"I'll just tag along Mina, I told you I don't have money to buy a swimsuit right now" Usagi said as she closed her locker.

They all felt bad for Usagi but really couldn't do anything about it, as much as they wanted to help her all three of them have limited allowance as well. Usagi sighed, she knew she have to wait for June to get her next allowance, which means she would have to settle for her old swimsuits neatly stored at the farthest end of her closet.

As soon as Usagi got home, she fumbled through her closet to obtain that piece of garment she had been keeping for God knows how long. She hastily picked up her pink one piece suit only to see that there were tiny holes in it. She frowned at the sight, she took out her sewing kit and placed tiny yellow ribbons where the holes were. "This will do" she raised her newly constructed swimsuit and smiled.

A week has rolled by, Minako, Ami, Makoto and Usagi were waiting patiently for the Three Lights. Seiya told them that they will pick them up at Makoto's house by 9:00 am. Soon, a black van parked outside of Makoto's house, all girls went out and greeted Yaten as he slid the van's door open.

"Hey, get in" Yaten said. All four girls seated at the back seat while Yaten, Seiya and Taiki were seated at the seat in front of girls. Makoto took out her homemade sandwiches and passed it to each one of them.

. . . . . . . . .

After two hours, the van finally halted. Taiki looked back at the girls and smiled, "We're here!". Yaten opened the door and each of them went out to admire the hot and salty breeze.

There were a couple of cottages lined up a few yards away from the shore, there was also a line of white beach benches and a small spot where people could set up a bonfire. Yaten led the girls to their cottage, it was really spacious and clean, the girls admired the beauty of their room while they each chose their own beds.

A few minutes more, the girls heard a knock on the door. Ami opened it to see Seiya smiling outside, he was already dressed in his black swimming trunks though he was still wearing a white shirt on top. She sticked his head through the door opening, "Hey, you girls better get ready, it's a good hour to swim" he smiled. "Alright! We'll be ready in a few minutes" Minako beamed as she opened her bag to obtain her swimsuit.

Minako went inside the bathroom to change first, she soon went out and her friends admired her cute orange bikini with tiny white dots. Ami went next and wore her powder blue bikini with cute ruffles on the edge of her bra and at the lining of bikini. Makoto soon went out and showed off her emerald green one piece with cut outs to reveal her flat stomach.

Usagi winced, her swimsuit was no good at all. She told the girls to go ahead of her telling them that she felt a bit nauseated from the 2-hour trip. All three girls felt bad of leaving her behind but Usagi insisted that she only needed a 10-minute nap.

As soon as the three girls went out, Usagi closed her eyes and decided to DO take a short nap. She dreamt of spending the beach vacation with none other else, Mamoru. Oh how she wished that she could see him right now. She promised herself that she will build enough courage to tell Mamoru how she felt about him on their next meeting. Hopefully.. hopefully Mamoru will answer back with the desire Usagi has been longing for.

She shot her eyes open and placed her elbows on her side to push herself out of the bed. She then noticed that there was a gold box lying beside her with her name on it. She looked at it curiously and decided to open the box.

Her eyes widened at the sight, she quickly grabbed the contents of the box and ran inside the bathroom.

. . . . . . . . . .

"What's taking her so long?" Minako said, she was so worried about Usagi, She felt a tad guilty for leaving her best friend behind, she stood up abruptly to be held back by Makoto. "Don't worry, it's almost lunch time so I'm sure she'll be out in a few" Makoto said as she continued to arrange the food.

Ami, Makoto, Minako, Seiya and Yaten were seated around a beach table where shade was generously offered by the surrounding trees, they were all starving and waited for Makoto to arrange the grilled meat in their table. A few minutes more, they all heard Usagi closing the cottage door and walked towards them.

She was wearing a light pink robe to cover up her swimsuit. She sat next to Minako who was finally released off her worrying. "What took you so long?" Minako raised an eyebrow to Usagi.

"Sorry, I dozed off a little" Usagi blushed.

Makoto finally sat and told everyone to start eating, they all ate and shared a couple of jokes as they passed the food to one another. Ami felt a little bad that Taiki was somewhere else, he had to attend to some of his friends for a while.

"Hey, we should plan something for Taiki's birthday" Seiya said, all attention was towards him now.

"Alright, got any plans?" Yaten asked.

Seiya did not have a full idea on what to do on Taiki's birthday, but all of them started to brainstorm on what they could do to make Taiki's day extra special. They had all shared a couple of ideas until they finally decided on a plan. All of them stopped as soon as they saw Taiki coming out of the cottage, he was still chatting with his friend until Minako waived her hands to call Taiki out. As soon as Taiki noticed the group, he walked towards them and asked his friend to go along with him.

As soon as Taiki got near, Seiya, Ami, Makoto and Minako widened their eyes, Usagi's heartbeat increased. "Hey guys, this is my friend, Mamoru Chiba. Hope you don't mind if he ate with us" Taiki smiled, Mamoru instantly recognized the group and smiled at Usagi.

"Hey!" Mamoru said.

"Hey.." Usagi blushed.

"You know each other?" Taiki looked puzzled. He met Mamoru a year ago, Taiki had always wanted to be a doctor and he had always admired Mamoru's work when he learned about him through another friend. Being born in an older generation, Mamoru was never a fan of the Three Lights. He only heard about them through Taiki, though Taiki talked about it with him a few times. Mamoru only became aware of all the members when he heard that they were transferring to Usagi's school, he never met Yaten nor Seiya before the school started, until he accidentally saw Usagi and her friends with Seiya more than a month ago. Taiki never mentioned about Mamoru to Seiya and Yaten before or anything related to his desire of becoming a doctor. Yaten and Seiya viewed Taiki's dream as 'complicated' which is why they never asked or chat with Taiki about it.

"yes, we go way back" Mamoru smiled and sat beside Usagi. Seiya followed Mamoru's movements and silently watched as the flashbacks came back to his mind.

Minako rolled her eyes, she resumed consuming her mango.

As soon as Taiki and Mamoru were done eating, both stood up and left the group. Usagi was once again in a daze as she stared on Mamoru's walking figure.

"Hey, earth to Usagi?" Makoto waived her hand at Usagi's face.

"I really like him." Usagi simply said, still starring at Mamoru's back.

"Yeah we know" Minako snorted. "And it's been like that for the past four years." She added.

"Not anymore." Usagi said as she looked at Minako.

"Huh?" Minako answered back.

"I'll tell him. I'll definitely tell him about my feelings. I've been thinking about it for some time now, since he's here and I'm here, I'll tell him… I'm sure.. I'm sure he feels the same." Usagi looked down as she blushed. She looked back at Mamoru's back and bit her lip.

As Usagi confessed her feelings to the group, for some reason, Seiya felt a tiny prick drilling a hole in his heart.

**-End of Chapter 4- **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this story! Thank you for continuously reading "At The Beginning With You", we're almost at the phase where Seiya's feelings will start to unravel. I've invested on a lot of good and fun moments in the first four chapters because I will now divert the story in to the main theme of story, hope it won't be too overly dramatic – I'll try my best! Anyway, I would love to read your feedback about my story may it be good or bad, I am just sooo happy to see that I've reached hundreds of readers in the last 2 weeks. **** So for now, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

_**Even though we've acted selfishly, **__**  
**__**and we've had our petty quarrels **__**  
**__**I never knew the day would come when **__**  
**__**we couldn't see each other.**_

"_Not anymore." Usagi said as she looked at Minako._

"_Huh?" Minako answered back._

"_I'll tell him. I'll definitely tell him about my feelings. I've been thinking about it for some time now, since he's here and I'm here, I'll tell him… I'm sure.. I'm sure he feels the same." Usagi looked down as she blushed. She looked back at Mamoru's back and bit her lip._

_As Usagi confessed her feelings to the group, for some reason, Seiya felt a tiny prick drilling a hole in his heart._

_. . ._

Seiya sat silently at the shore, he watched as the waves brush through his toes and leave specs of sand on his fingers. He stared at it blankly, he was not really sure what he was doing nor what he was thinking about. He only knew that what he had heard from Usagi during lunch left a bit of pang on his heart.

Was it concern? He knew about Mamoru and Setsuna, and he thinks that Usagi will soon face a big heartbreak as soon as she tells Mamoru about her feelings. Part of Seiya was feeling guilty, he had let this moment happen, he should have prevented it when he could have. But really, what was he supposed to do? Tell Usagi to stop liking Mamoru out of the blue? He doesn't think it was a good idea, to begin with, he was not even sure how Usagi sees him, was he still a parasite or has she considered him as her friend? He blamed his fame momentarily, he thought that Usagi could not see him as her friend because he was an idol and she was an ordinary girl.

Or was it something else? Something at the back of his consciousness pulled his heartstrings. Sure, he still fooled around, slept with other girls who graciously offered themselves to him. He first saw Usagi as his new target, probably she had crept into his desire box, but she was no easy target. For weeks she had left him hanging, Seiya never had any trouble getting a girl he eyed on in his bed except for this weird Odango girl.

Seiya buried his forehead unto his palms and smiled, "Why am I even concerned about it? It's not like it's my problem." He laughed at himself.

By this time, the gang was having fun at the cool water of the beach. Yaten was chasing Minako while Makoto and Ami laughed at the sight. Seiya didn't bother to look where Taiki was as he was sure that Taiki was still talking with Mamoru.

"Never thought that you were such a loner, Seiya" Usagi suddenly appeared beside Seiya. He stared at her, looking at her swimsuit.

Usagi finally removed her pink robe few minutes ago to reveal that she was wearing a silverish-red swimsuit, it matched her pale skin pretty well. The two piece bikini hugged her body at the right points, leaving a little to the imagination of people who saw her. Usagi had a pretty flat stomach and Seiya was taking his time to look how beautiful she looked on her swimsuit. Usagi noticed how Seiya stared at her, she blushed and decided to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry, I don't look too good in it." Usagi said as she looked at her toes.

"Don't be, you look absolutely good in it." Seiya said as he gave Usagi a thumbs up.

"Um.. it's actually the reason why I went looking for you. Thanks, you didn't have to but I am glad" Usagi smiled sweetly at Seiya.

Seiya once again stared in her cerulean eyes. He had to keep his calm, a beautiful girl in a hot swim suit smiling seductively at him gave him a party in his pants, or trunks. He looked away immediately to let his feelings subside.

"So you figured it out, huh" Seiya said while keeping his gaze away from Usagi.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. I asked the girls and they've all told me that they didn't buy it for me so I thought it could only be you" Usagi said as she tilted her head, trying to face Seiya more.

"Yaten told me about it. I think Minako accidentally told him about your shopping dilemma about this trip. Since I got you into this, I thought I should do something about it." Seiya tried his best to keep himself from blushing.

"Oh. Thanks." Usagi said shortly.

The two stayed silent for 5 minutes. Usagi wanted to start a conversation but nothing's coming into her mind. Seiya took this time to calm his nerves down. He knew that it was starting to get a little too quiet, so he had to ask her about something, anything.

"So are you really doing it?" Seiya blurted out.

"doing what?" Usagi looked confused as she looked at Seiya.

"Mamoru." Seiya couldn't say the whole 'your love confession to Mamoru' phrase, for some reason, he was only able to muster up saying the guy's name.

Usagi blushed, "Yes, I'm still thinking about how I'm going to do it." She fiddled with her golden pigtail which gave Seiya the idea that Usagi was worried about it.

"Feeling nervous, are we?" Seiya smiled as he leaned in closer to Usagi.

"Oh God Seiya, please don't make it any worse. I am sooo scared to know what his reply will be.. but.. I'm trying to keep it together so I won't back out in till the very last minute." Usagi said as her cheeks turned red.

Seiya wanted to say 'don't do it' or 'you'll get hurt' but he wasn't sure if it will help Usagi in any way. Instead, he placed his left hand on Usagi's right hand and looked at her straight in the eye. Usagi blushed at Seiya's gesture, but somehow she started to accept that Seiya was there for her as her friend. Someone who will give her the support she needed.

"Odango, no man can reject you" Seiya said as he glanced at her lips.

Usagi was moved by Seiya's words, she kept staring at those sapphire eyes. Seiya is at his limit, he brushed the golden tendril out of Usagi's face. He cupped her face as he pulled it closer to his, all the time looking intently at those cerulean eyes. His eyes were full of emotion, Usagi let her eyes drop half way as she was starting to feel that familiar feverish sensation in her body. She felt Seiya's lips almost touched her own as Seiya moved to her cheeks instead. Seiya, though feeling a bit regretful, planted a kiss on Usagi's cheek as he released his hand from cupping her face.

"I'll be rooting for you" Seiya smiled.

Usagi was still surprised by Seiya's kiss, she collected herself and finally replied to Seiya. "Thank you, Seiya" she smiled.

Soon, Minako and the others were waving at Seiya's and Usagi's direction. Usagi stood up and reached out her hand to Seiya, "Let's go have some fun!".

Seiya wanted to, but he felt a sudden change in his mood. He had to do it now or he'll lose it. Seiya shook his head and smiled at Usagi, "you go ahead, I just need to do something real quick."

As Usagi walked towards the beach, Seiya grabbed his smart phone from his tiny bag. He thought about how he was against going back to school at the beginning, how he met Usagi and her friends and how unexpected and complex his feelings were right now. As Seiya started to reminisce, he started to key-in a few words on his smart phone. He smiled to himself, finally, he was able to write something that came from his very heart.

. . . . . . . . .

"What were you doing?" Minako said as Usagi walked towards them.

"Huh?" Usagi raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

Ami, Makoto and Minako giggled, "Oh come now Usagi! We saw what you and Seiya were doing!"

Usagi blushed, she remembered about the moment when Seiya kissed her cheek. "that.. Seiya was… It was nothing!" she tried to defend herself.

"We were soooo sure that Seiya was going for it!" Makoto said as she snapped her fingers.

"Do what?" Usagi faced her taller friend as she placed both of her hands on her waist.

"Give you your first wet and deep kiss! And here I thought you were confessing to Mamoru!" Minako beamed.

"Mina! It's not like that. It was his way of showing his support" Usagi defended.

"Usagi, Seiya never paid that much attention to any other girl at school, neither to the three us" Ami said.

"What are you saying?" Usagi was so confused.

"We're saying that MAYBE Seiya likes you." Makoto placed her arm around Usagi's shoulders while smiling down at her.

"Like? Seiya? ME?" Usagi scoffed "Girls, you know how Seiya annoys the hell out of me. And Ami, please, he invited all FOUR of us on this trip so I'm sure I'm not getting any special treatment."

Minako rolled her eyes, "Yaten told me that Seiya talks about you most of the time at home"

"I'm sure it was about how absurd I look whenever he gets the best out of me" Usagi crossed her arms, "God, what has gotten into you three? Seiya is a celebrity and it's not like I want him or something".

"Do you not?" Minako pushed on as all three girls walked closely at Usagi, anticipating for her reaction on Minako's question.

"Seiya? I.. you girls.. I.." a blush was starting to build on Usagi's cheeks

"Well?" Minako added.

"Dammit! I like Mamoru and that's that! Why are bringing Seiya into this?" Usagi yelled as she started to walk away from her friends.

"Looks like we teased her a little too far" Ami said as they stared at Usagi's walking figure.

"Yeah, we need to apologize to her later" Makoto added.

"Did you not notice anything?" Minako questioned her two companions.

"What?" Ami asked as Makoto looked just as curious as Ami.

"She didn't say NO." Minako said.

"Hmm.. Maybe she's not aware of it yet?" Makoto said as she looked back at the direction where Usagi went off to.

"Maybe. Let's just keep watching her for now." Minako winked.

It was already dinner and Makoto once again prepared for their group's feast. This time, Minako was at her aid while Ami fixed the table. Usagi was still sulking inside their cottage, she has not went outside since her outburst with Minako, Makoto and Ami. Soon, the three idols were walking their way to Makoto's mini feast as well as Mamoru and some of their other friends.

"Where's Usagi?" Mamoru asked as he looked at Minako, Minako simply rolled her eyes and faced back. Minako was never friendly to Mamoru from the very beginning, she just felt that Mamoru was not the right type of guy for her best friend aside from him leading Usagi on for too long.

Seiya glanced at the girls' cottage and saw that the light were on, he figured that Usagi was inside so he stood up and started walking towards the cottage.

He knocked a couple of times until a droopy-eyed Usagi opened the door. "Hey, we're about to have dinner. Come join us" Seiya flashed a smile at Usagi.

Usagi was still half asleep when she answered the door, she rubbed both of her eyes with her fists and looked curiosly at Seiya, "It's that late already?" she asked.

"Apparently" Seiya took the door handle and opened the door wider. "Well, are you coming?"

"Seiya.."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Seiya cocked his eyebrow, "what is?"

"Well, you seem a million times nicer these days.. I mean, you don't tease me that often anymore"

Seiya smirked, "Do you miss it?"

"hah. As if I WILL" Usagi pushed Seiya's chest as she stepped out of the cottage, "dinner, right?" Usagi said as she tilted her head to look back at Seiya.

. . . . . . . .

Usagi finally started to talk with her friends again the following day. She thought that her friends didn't mean to offend her nor was there anything to be offended about. The girls, Seiya and Yaten made an effort to plan out Taiki's surprise birthday party which was happening in only about 18 hours.

They took turns to set up an unoccupied cottage and decorated the ceiling with colorful drapes in Taiki's liking. Yaten and Seiya made sure that they had enough booze for the party, Makoto and Minako thought about the food they will be having during the party while Usagi and Ami served as look outs incase Taiki gets suspicious. Thank goodness that Mamoru was around, at least he took the duty of keeping Taiki occupied even though he himself had no clue what was going on.

"Usagi" Ami called to her friend as they sat comfortably at the white beach benches.

Usagi looked at her blue-haired friend, "Yes, Ami?"

"Are you really doing it?" Ami asked, pertaining to Usagi's love confession to Mamoru.

Usagi was starting to feel a bit bothered. First, it was Seiya, now it was Ami who was asking her about it. "Ami, is there a problem with it? I mean, I've waited for 4 years for him to acknowledge my feelings.. but I think he's a lot more dense that what I have thought.." Usagi said.

Ami shook her head. Ami, Makoto and Minako shared the same dislike for Mamoru. To them, he just seems too off for Usagi, "there's no problem Usagi. I'm just worried about you." Ami said.

"Tell me why" Usagi said as she rested on her right elbow to lean closer to her friend.

"I just feel that it's been too long. Too long for him not to notice, when it's pretty obvious to everyone else around you when you're with him" Ami tried to select her words carefully to avoid hurting her friend's feelings.

"I guess. But, I'll have to know, I need to be sure about it and it's happening soon." Usagi gave Ami a smile, trying to relieve her friend from worrying about the matter. They clasped their hands together and hoped for a good outcome of Usagi's confession.

After all the preparations have been made, the group arranged a final meeting to ensure that things will run smoothly for the next day.

. . . . . . . .

It was finally May 30, and everyone (except for Taiki) was on panic mode. The gang met up inside the girls' cottage to run through the details of today's events.

"Alright, so Makoto, Minako, you girls are ready for the entrance right?" Yaten asked both girls as he rolled out a sheet of paper to reveal a checklist. Both Makoto and Minako nodded.

"Seiya, you did take care of the alcohol, right? Oh, you did call Hiro, correct?" Yaten shifted his eyes to his raven-haired band mate.

"Of course I did" Seiya simply said.

"Ok. Usagi, did you prepare Taiki's outfit? And did you go back to the other cottage to check on the setup?" Yaten asked as he faced the odango-haired maiden.

"Yes. Everything's ready" Usagi smiled.

"Good. Alright, so Ami, are you ready?" Yaten looked at the blue-haired girl who seems to be so flustered right at this moment.

Ami fiddled with her hair for a moment before saying, "yes..".

"Alright, since everything's good so far, we better go get Taiki now." Yaten said as he stood up and peeked at the window to see where Taiki was. Yaten looked back at Ami and gestured her to go out and do what she was assigned to do.

Ami nervously picked herself up and brushed the front of her dress a couple of times to release the wrinkles. Minako, Makoto and Usagi gave her the thumbs up as she smiled nervously back at them.

"Here we go." Ami said as she walked her way out of the cottage.

Taiki was silently reading a book while seating at one of the white benches near the shore. He casually took few sips of his pineapple smoothie as he flipped through the pages of his book. Ami slowly walked from behind, she can barely feel her breath as her pulse was intensifying by the second. She finally reached the benches and sat on the bench right next to Taiki's.

"Hi." Ami smiled as she curved her legs up to her chest.

Taiki looked back, he had chat with Ami a couple of times at school and he thought that she had always felt a little uncomfortable every time they try to start a conversation. Taiki smiled back at her as he closed the book on his hand, "Hey, where are the others?" Taiki asked.

"Well, actually.. that's the reason why I came here.. I was hoping you could keep me company.. I couldn't find where they are." Ami blushed as she brushed a couple of blue hair strands out of her face.

"Of course! Mamoru seems to be talking to someone over the phone for a while, besides, I never got to spend time with any of you aside from Mamoru since this trip started." Taiki said.

"Thanks. That's very nice of you.. well, the thing is, I wanted to check something out but I was afraid to go there by myself, I'm not even sure if we're allowed to." Ami said as she pointed her fingers to the biggest cottage at the beach.

"Oh that. Of course we can, for some reason Yaten told me to stay away from it as requested by Hiro. They say that a TV drama production stored all the equipments and costumes in there and that they will be using the beach as a shoot location in the coming weeks." Taiki said as he stared at the cottage Ami pointed out.

"Wow, that sounds interesting.." Ami gave Taiki a devilish smile.

"More like tempting.." Taiki returned the gesture. Taiki stood up and held out his right hand to pull Ami up. They started to walk towards the cottage while both were not aware that they were walking hand in hand.

As soon as the two got in front of the cottage's door, Ami halted and pulled Taiki's hand a bit to get his attention, "Taiki".

Taiki looked at Ami, "yes?".

"I know the others will hate me for it since we all said we'll do it together" Ami blushed.

Taiki was now getting confused, he cocked his eyebrow and asked Ami, "huh?"

As soon as Taiki tilted his head to face her completely, Ami raised her feet and held both sides of Taiki's face. She stared at Taiki's eyes for a moment before giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Happy birthday, Taiki!" Ami smiled. Taiki's eyes widened, he never expected anyone to remember. And just as soon as Ami removed her hands from Taiki's face, the door opened to reveal the supposed 'missing' people smiling brightly at Taiki.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAIKI!" Usagi beamed as she started to wrap a white long sleeve beach top at Taiki. Taiki noticed that everyone was wearing a white outfit, the girls were wearing white dresses while Seiya and Yaten wore a white long sleeve top similar to what Usagi had given him paired with white shorts.

"Hey man, Happy birthday! Thought we'd forget, right?" Seiya said as he rubbed Taiki's head with his knuckles. Yaten followed suit and gave Taiki a hard pat at the back, "Happy birthday, Taiki!"

Minako and Makoto pulled out a 3-tier birthday cake. It was plain white though it looked absolutely colorful as it was fully decorated with various kinds of berries and flowers. Makoto lighted the candle on top as she and Minako brought the cake closer to Taiki.

"Happy birthday Taiki! Make a wish!" Makoto smiled. "Yeah! Go ahead! Don't forget to wish for the success of your upcoming album" Minako winked.

Taiki became teary-eyed. He never expected for his friends to prepare a surprise for him. He looked at the gang and smiled, "Thank you everyone. I couldn't wish for anymore happiness as you all made me very happy today" Taiki said as he blew the candle. Everyone clapped their hands as all of them watched as the smoke from the candle swirl away from the wick.

. . . . . . . . .

The place turned into a mini club, lights were dimmed and only the candles setup on each table provided light inside the room. Hiro and a couple of the recording company executives came. They were also all dressed in white as instructed by Yaten and Seiya.

Finally, Mamoru came inside, the place was not too crowded but he decided to approach Seiya's table. Seiya saw Mamoru coming but he chose to ignore it.

"Hey. You guys did a pretty good job for Taiki's birthday" Mamoru said as he sat beside Seiya.

"Yo. Thanks." Seiya's face was emotionless. 'why would he approach me?' he asked himself.

"Where are the girls? Usagi and her friends?" Mamoru casually asked.

Seiya rolled his eyes, "Somewhere. Not sure, they're probably just fixing the food at the back. Makoto's in charge of it so maybe all four of them went there to help each other. I mean, that's what friends do right? Look out for each other". Seiya took a sip from his scotch.

Mamoru ignored the sarcasm on Seiya's voice, "I guess."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Seiya forcefully brought his glass down onto the table as he stared at Mamoru with dark eyes.

"what?" Mamoru asked as he started to pour himself a drink.

"You do know that I'm talking about Usagi." Seiya said. He tried to ease his nerves as he didn't want to create a scene right at Taiki's birthday.

Mamoru let out a smile, "What about it? It's not like I like her or something. Besides I am going out with someone else, as what you have seen.." Mamoru drifted his eyes back to Seiya's as he continued to smile while taking a sip of his own liquor.

Seiya feel more agitated now, he's now more worried about Usagi. Seiya knew that Usagi will soon face a huge heartbreak when she confesses her affection to Mamoru. "What? So you're going to leave her hanging until the very end?" Seiya asked.

"Seiya. Usagi is very special to me, she's close to my heart to the point that I could not see her going out with me." Mamoru's tone became more serious now.

"You're not making things clear, jerk" Seiya looked away from Mamoru as he raised his glass to take another shot.

Mamoru smiled, "I know. Let's just hope that things go the way they are right now. Or else.."

Seiya cocked his eyebrow, "or else, what?"

Before Mamoru could reply, he felt a slight nudge on his shoulders. He looked back and saw Usagi smiling sweetly at him. It seems like Usagi have had a couple of shots herself and she was starting to feel a little bit tipsy. "Wanna dance?" Usagi bravely asked Mamoru as she held out her hand to him. Mamoru smiled back at her and stood to follow Usagi at the dance floor.

Seiya watched Usagi and Mamoru closely. They walked hand in hand as they approached the middle of the room, the music was slow which made the two sway very slowly. Mamoru placed both of Usagi's hands on top of his shoulders as he slid his around Usagi's waist. Seiya rolled his eyes and raised his drink to take yet another sip. Soon, Makoto, Ami and Minako joined him on his table. Minako sighed as she saw what Seiya was staring at.

"Hey, you okay?" Minako asked as she looked at Seiya.

Seiya took the bottle and poured himself another glass full of scotch, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?".

Minako looked at Ami and Makoto with a worried look. Seiya took another glance at Usagi and Mamoru only to see that Usagi wound herself closely to Mamoru as she wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck. Her eyes were dreamy as she looked directly at Mamoru's eyes. Seiya looked down, he felt more confused as he started to feel a deep pang burying his heart with pain. He rubbed his forehead before slamming his glass on the table.

"dammit!" Seiya spent his time with bottles of scotch for the rest of the night.

. . . . . . . .

"Oh my God, what happened to Seiya?" Usagi said as she checked on the half awake idol.

"Think he had too much scotch.." Makoto said as she tried to rub Seiya's back.

Makoto, Mamoru and Usagi stood around the drunken state of Seiya.

"Where's Minako and Ami?" Usagi asked her tall brunette friend.

"Well, Taiki called Ami out.. and Minako went looking for Yaten." Makoto said as she raised both of her shoulders, "Seiya needs to get into his room for now, let's get him up." She added.

"That's fine, we can take him" Mamoru said as he grabbed one of Seiya's arms and wrapped it at the back of his neck, he gestured Usagi to do the same so Usagi did. "Makoto, tell the others that we're bringing Seiya back to his room" Mamoru added as he and Usagi started to walk out of the party.

Usagi opened the door, she and Mamoru carefully placed Seiya on top of his bed.

Seiya was still half awake and he saw Usagi patting his head a little. She looked genuinely worried which made Seiya felt a bit guilty of drowning his feelings through the liquor. Mamoru remained standing as he waited for Usagi to tuck Seiya in his bed. Usagi finally stood and both looked back at Seiya when they reached the door. Seiya wanted to muster up a single 'thanks' but he couldn't, he simple stared at them and waited for them to finally leave him. Before Mamoru could close the door entirely, Usagi grabbed his arms which made Mamoru stop.

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

And just like that, Usagi swallowed her fear and took the plunge of chance. She stood on her toes to wound her arms around Mamoru's neck. She hugged him tightly before pulling back and stared at the eyes of her beloved.

"I like you, Mamoru." She closed her eyes and brought her lips to Mamoru's. Mamoru's eyes widened, he almost lost control of his balance as his hands accidentally pulled the knob to completely shut the door.

Before even Mamoru could close it, Seiya's consciousness saw everything. He stared as Usagi reached for the man she had yearned for many years. Without him knowing, a tear started to roll by from his eye to his cheek. The pain has intensified more and more.. not even the alcohol can subside the burden he had in his heart.

**-End of chapter 5-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! First off, I would like to thank you all for continuously supporting "At The Beginning With You". Next, as most of you know, this fic is rated "M". This chapter will contain mature content (I tried my best to stay as subtle as possible) so please close this window if you are not comfortable reading one. **** That's all! Enjoy this chapter! I would love to read your comments and feedback as these will help me in the long run. Again, I don't own Sailor Moon and I apologize for any grammatical errors as English is not my first language.**

**Chapter 6**

_**I'm chasing after that day **__**  
**__**when we could open up all of our feelings to one another**_

Her scent was sweet, yet he could also taste the alcohol from her lips. Mamoru composed himself as he held both of Usagi's shoulders. He pulled her away to break off the kiss. He stared at her hopeful eyes, her longing and beautiful cerulean eyes. Her face was so flushed and her golden hair spilled messily around her shoulders. Mamoru took a deep breath, he knew what needs to be done and what needs to be said.

"Usagi" Mamoru whispered, Usagi quivered a little as Mamoru called her name.

"Ma..Mamoru.. I am.. I am so sorry.." Usagi said as she looked down and released the tension of her shoulders.

"You've had a lot of alcohol, we'll talk about this when you're sober tomorrow, okay?" Mamoru leaned closer down to Usagi's face to see her facial expression.

"Ye..yeah.." Usagi answered. Mamoru smiled and kissed Usagi's forehead. He turned around to walk his way to his own cottage.

Usagi stood there, frozen. She did not believe what had happened. She couldn't fathom how she had enough courage to let her feelings spill out. As she stared at Mamoru's back, she figured that what happened within the few minutes that they were together was not enough. She had waited for so long, so long to know how Mamoru sees her. Though the manner of how Mamoru handled the situation already gave her a hint, she still had to hear it clearly.. no matter how painful it will be.

"NO" Usagi collected her voice. Mamoru turned his back to face Usagi.

"No Mamoru. I can't wait for tomorrow, for a week, for a month or for another more year!"Usagi raised her voice as she started to walk towards Mamoru. Mamoru sighed and turned his body to completely face Usagi.

Usagi stood a foot away from Mamoru. She placed the palms of her hands on Mamoru's chest as she raised her head to see Mamoru's face.

"I need to know.. I need to know now.. I have liked you since I have met you. It has been four years Mamoru.. I don't know if it's wrong to like you for that long, but I couldn't help it." Usagi sadly smiled, she narrowed the gap between her and Mamoru as she let her hands slide down to Mamoru's sides. Usagi then wrapped both of her arms across Mamoru's waist.

"I like you.. and I want to be with you.." Usagi said.

Mamoru hugged Usagi back, he rubbed the back of Usagi's head as he breathed deeply through her hair. Mamoru pulled back a little to face Usagi.

"I've known it all along, Usagi. And I am grateful that a person like you will like someone like me." Mamoru cupped Usagi's face as he smiled down at her.

"You are very special to me Usagi, you are so close to my heart."

Usagi widened her eyes. Few moments ago the feeling of defeat was lingering in her heart, now she had sensed a feeling of hope. Warmth was starting to surround her chest as she eagerly waits for Mamoru's reply.

"I want to see you happy, and I will go out of my way just to see you laughing from the bottom of your heart. I will feel hatred towards any person who hurt you." Mamoru added. Usagi was starting to smile, she reached out for Mamoru's cheek with her right hand. "Mamo.."

"That is why I hate myself right now.. because I am about to break your heart."

Happiness suddenly vanished at the drop of a hat. Usagi's hand retracted quickly like she had touched a flame. Her chest started to feel heavy, so heavy that it was becoming too difficult to breathe. She held both of her hands close to her chest before stepping away from Mamoru.

"Wha..what? you said, you said that I was special.. that I was close to your heart.." Usagi's face was so confused.

Mamoru took a step towards Usagi but she continued to step away. "Usagi.."

"You knew… You knew! Yet you've kept me hanging?" Usagi's voice was starting to fill with rage. She held back the tears despite being dreadfully hurt. She wouldn't let Mamoru see her tears, not now, not ever.

"Usagi.. I hoped that you would soon grow out of it.. I am sorry.." Mamoru pleaded as he tried to reach for Usagi's hands.

Usagi backed away, "WHAT? You HOPED? Why didn't you just say it from the very beginning? That way you would have given me a huge favor!" she yelled. She didn't care if somebody heard them.

"I am sorry Usagi. I just didn't have the courage to tell you, I was scared of hurting you, I like you Usagi.. but not as what you are hoping for.."

"You were scared? SCARED? Of hurting me? Really? Do you think I'm not HURTING right now? God! I was SO stupid! SO stupid to let this happen for too long! I'm a fucking idiot!" Usagi placed both of her palms at her temples as she started to look down. She kept walking away as Mamoru continued to walk towards Usagi.

"Usagi, please… listen to me." Mamoru grabbed Usagi's arms as he shook her and forced her to look at him.

"LET ME GO! Get your hands off of me!" Usagi shook her arms violently. Mamoru's grip was forceful that Usagi couldn't get her arms free from it. She began to trash her body around to break free from Mamoru.

"Usagi I'm sorry! Please listen to me!" Mamoru raised his voice.

"Let her go you ass!"

Both Mamoru and Usagi were shocked, they looked back behind to see a very angry Seiya staring at them. Seiya heard Mamoru and Usagi quarelling outside of his cottage. Seiya heard their conversation and fought the urge to stand to stop Mamoru from breaking Usagi's heart. As soon as he heard Usagi screaming, he mustered whatever consciousness was left within him and stood even if his head was pulsing hard. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Mamoru pulling Usagi's arms and that cued him to wake his body entirely up.

Mamoru released his grip from Usagi's arms as he stared against Seiya's agitated eyes. Seiya walked to wards the two, "Seiya.." Usagi whispered, Seiya glanced at the flustered Usagi as he continued to walk pass by her. Seiya closed his right fist and threw it towards Mamoru's face, "Fuck you!"

"Seiya!" Usagi ran towards Seiya and grabbed his right arm, "Please, stop!"

Mamoru looked back at Seiya, he was speechless yet his eyes drifted softly towards Usagi.

"Don't you dare come near her again!"

"Seiya, please! Stop it!" Usagi pleaded, tears were starting to flow out of her eyes. Usagi began to sob which made Seiya look back at the girl clinging to his right arm. Seiya sighed deeply, he wrapped his arms around Usagi and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

Before leading Usagi back to his cottage, he gave one last death stare at Mamoru. Mamoru's cheek was pulsating, he stared back at Seiya before turning his back.

"Can you walk? I'll take you to your cottage" Seiya looked down on the girl he trapped within his arms. Usagi continued to cry as she shook her head slowly. Seiya smiled as he reached for the back of Usagi's knees. He carried her bridal style and started to walk towards the cottage.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Seiya and Usagi both sat silently at the edge of the bed. Usagi stared at the white sheets to keep her eyes away from Seiya's.

"I know you're not but I'll still ask anyway.. Are you okay?" Seiya asked as he scooted near Usagi. Usagi remained silent, she only sighed and nodded lazily at Seiya's question.

Seiya patted Usagi's head, "You know that I've got your back, right?" he said.

Tears started to flow out of Usagi's eyes once again, "Why wouldn't he like me?" She whispered.

Seiya placed both of his hands on Usagi's shoulders and pulled her body to face him. "Odango.."

Usagi smiled as she wiped the flowing tears from her cheeks "I'm sorry. I've never really been this emotional.. but.. I can't help it. It hurts.. deeply.. I want to stop crying but tears keep coming out."

"Odango.. it's not your fault."

"It is actually Seiya.. I let this happen to myself." Usagi sighed. She never would have thought that she will be sharing her pain with Seiya, but she was grateful that he was there to comfort her.

"He's a dumb ass, Odango.. Any man will be lucky to have you…"

Usagi started to laugh, "I know where I stand Seiya, I'm not as attractive as Minako, not as smart as Ami and not even good at anything unlike Makoto.. I've started to accept that men wouldn't like someone like me."

"That's not true, Odango. Don't lower your self-esteem because of what happened between you and Mamoru. Maybe now, you can start to look around more and see people who will like you for who you are." Seiya said as he squeezed Usagi's shoulders.

"Oh yeah? I don't think there would be any takers.." Usagi looked down.

Seiya abruptly stood as he released his grip from Usagi's shoulders. She looked up at him and was surprised on his sudden movements. Seiya slid his hands against the front of Usagi's shoulders and slowly pushed her down the bed while he leaned towards her. Seiya's eyes were so calm, he looked straight at Usagi's eyes. Usagi knew where this was leading to.. she knew what will happen next.

Seiya leaned his elbows on the side where Usagi's face rested. He bent closer to bring his face closer to Usagi's while his knees balanced his weight to keep him from falling completely on top of her.

He knew it was not the right time, she was so fragile at the moment.

She knew it was wrong, but she needed someone to make her forget even for just a few minutes.

Usagi moved her hands and placed it both on Seiya's chest, she kept staring back at Seiya's sapphire eyes that were full of desire. She moved her right hand to his face and traced Seiya's lips with her fingers.

"Ask me, Odango.." Seiya whispered. 'ask?' Usagi got confused at first, then she remembered what Seiya told her when they were at Makoto's house. _'I'll only kiss you if you allowed and asked for it'._

"Ki.. Kiss me.. Kiss me Seiya.. Please.." Usagi sadly smiled. Her heart was still full of hurt from what happened between her and Mamoru. Half of her thoughts hoped that it was Mamoru who was with her right now, offering his warmth and heart. But it was Seiya, it was Seiya who had to be with her.. Usagi thought that it was unfair to use Seiya, to help her forget what happened. But she thought, when exactly did the circumstances been fair to her?

Usagi held both of Seiya's cheeks, few tears were coming out of her eyes even while she smiled sweetly at Seiya. "Kiss me, Seiya."

Seiya sighed, her whispers were more than enough to melt his heart. He ran his thumb across Usagi's face to remove the tracks of her tears. He brushed away a couple of stray hair away from her face and raised Usagi's chin. Usagi stared at Seiya as her hands began to trace the side of Seiya's neck. She let her arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer to her.

Seiya rested his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes, "Forgive me, Odango.." Seiya opened his eyes and began to focus on her lips.

Before Usagi could question him, Seiya closed her lips with his. He waited for her to object before he could go on.. none.. Usagi remained silent. Seiya started to open his lips and began to feast on Usagi's lower lip, pulling and sucking gently. They started in a slow rhythm until Usagi responded completely. She began to answer back Seiya's kisses that were getting more forceful yet enticing by the second.

Seiya rested his thumb on Usagi's chin, pulling it gently to let Usagi open her mouth more. He was hungry for more.. he needed to taste Usagi's lips more. Usagi's head was spinning, she opened her mouth to allow Seiya to intrude it. She hesitated a little when she felt his tongue run across the insides of her mouth. She let her fingers slid through the roots of Seiya's hair as he let Seiya explore the depths of her mouth. Soon, she let her own tongue mingle with Seiya's, she moaned from her throat as Seiya kissed her deeper and deeper.

Their body was so close to each other, Seiya could feel the pulse of Usagi's heart through his chest. Usagi was starting to overheat, she curled her right leg to Seiya's sides as Seiya slid his hand to feel her thigh. "Se..Seiya." Usagi whispered through her breaths, she was getting aroused so quickly. Seiya released Usagi's lips and began to move to her neck, leaving kisses at her cheek and chin as he worked his way down to her neck.

Seiya sucked on a small spot of Usagi's salty neck while he continued to massage and squeeze her thighs. Her whimpers were ecstasy to Seiya's ears, she moaned softly and it was the right sound to break Seiya's control. Seiya had to stop now.. right now.. before it gets any further.

" Seiya.. Seiya.. ahh.."

Seiya groaned, he couldn't control it, he had desired for Usagi far too long. He removed his hand from Usagi's thigh and grabbed both of her hands. He raised and pinned both of Usagi's hands above her head. Seiya stopped his attack on Usagi's neck and looked at her straight in the eye. Her face was so flustered yet it looked so tantalizingly beautiful. "Odango.."

"USAGI? Usagi? Are you in there?" Minako called out outside of Seiya's cottage. She knocked a couple of times loudly at the door.

Both Seiya and Usagi were startled. They looked at each other before looking at the cottage door. Seiya sighed, he released Usagi's hands and leaned back on his knees to get up.

'what was I doing!' Usagi asked herself, regret started to envelop her face and Seiya was no fool to not notice it. He held out his hand to Usagi to help her out of the bed. "We've got them worried. I'm sorry Odango." Seiya said. Usagi grabbed Seiya's hand as he pulled her up.

"I..I'm sorry Seiya.. I better go.. It's late. I'm sorry.. I know you're not feeling well." Usagi blushed, she tried to avoid Seiya's eyes.

Seiya only smiled and said nothing else. He walked towards the door and opened it to reveal three worried girls.

"Hey, we're sorry but is Usagi still in here?" Minako asked Seiya.

"Mina, girls, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to worry you.." Usagi said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh thank God! We were so worried! Mamoru told us that you were here. Did something happen?" Makoto placed both of her hands on Usagi's shoulders.

Before Usagi could reply, she looked back at Seiya and smiled at him. "I'm okay.. thank you Seiya." Usagi said and faced the three confused girls. Before leaving, all four girls bid Seiya a good night and started to walk towards their own cottage.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The first week of June came, it was once again a Monday morning and all students went back to school. After the trip, Minako, Makoto and Ami noticed a change in Usagi's behavior. Usagi have yet to tell her friends about the outcome of her confession to Mamoru, but she still didn't feel like talking to them about it just yet. The three girls decided to wait and let Usagi open up at her own time.

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki became closer to Usagi and her friends. They now spent lunches together at the girls' favorite spot in the school's garden. Usagi, though she never isolated herself from her friends, she had always kept silent most of the time.

"So, what's up with the two of you?" Minako smiled devilishly as she pointed at Ami and Taiki.

Ami blushed, "wha-what do you mean?"

Taiki placed his hand around Ami's shoulders, he looked at Ami and smiled. "We're taking things slow… slower than you and Yaten at least" Taiki smiled.

"KYAAA! Oh my God! Oh my God! So you guys are dating now? Wait.. what did you mean by your last comment?" Minako quickly shifted her giggles to a frown when she realized the last part of Taiki's statement.

Everybody laughed except for Usagi, she only smiled a little at her best friend.

"Oh please! I need to speed things up because this little guy is tooooo slow!" Minako said as she pointed her thumb to Yaten who sat beside her.

"Excuse me? Little man?" Yaten glared at Minako.

"Yes! Hurry up and ask me out already!" Minako pouted.

"Didn't you just asked me out few days ago? Why else would I need to ask you?" Yaten crossed his arms.

Everybody was laughing while Yaten and Minako continued to argue. Seiya drifted his eyes to check on Usagi. She was smiling, yet Seiya could sense that it was a forceful smile. Both had never talked about what happened that night, Seiya wanted to apologize to Usagi for taking advantage of her weakness, yet he felt a bit odd because he didn't regret what had happened.

As Seiya continually argued within himself, Usagi caught him looking at her. They stared at each other for a while before Usagi's attention was caught by Minako's question.

"So Usagi, any chance of you and Seiya going out?" Minako smiled as she elbowed her best friend.

"Huh? Sorry?" Usgai didn't catch it well.

"I said, any chance of you going out with Seiya. I mean Taiki and Ami are, Yaten will HAVE to go out with me so that leaves Seiya lonely, don't you think?" Minako winked.

Usagi couldn't respond, she only blushed until her cheeks were beet red. She looked at Seiya and only saw him smirking at her.

Minako, Ami and Makoto looked at each other and smiled. If they asked Usagi that question 2 months ago, she will, undoubtedly throw fits. But today, for some reason, they could see a change in Usagi. Though they knew that that change was still fragile as Usagi was still recovering from a heartbreak.

"Well, I guess silence means yes!" Seiya chuckled.

"What?" Usagi glanced at him and cocked her eyebrow.

"Don't worry Odango, I'll make sure you'll have a great time with me when we go out.. and just so you know, I don't like taking things slow." Seiya gave Usagi a devilish smile that made the rest laugh. Minako bounced up and down on her seat while giggling at her best friend's side.

"Y..You.. I HATE YOU!" Usagi stood and pulled on Seiya's hair.

All of them laughed at the sight including Seiya and Usagi. Usagi was thankful that she had friends who can make her laugh from her heart despite it being broken.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

His bed rocked continuously, red sheets were crawling down to the floor as their movements became more furious. The light was dim, he closed his eyes and imagined the girl he had lusted for the longest time.

"Oh God.. Oh God.. Ahh.. Ah…" the girl whimpered as she felt her back rubbing against the bed sheets.

"I'm almost… mmm.. Seiya.. so good.."

He continued his momentum as he also imagined the golden-haired girl he was with a week ago. He desired her, only her, and his desires has consumed his thoughts. His pace became quicker, any moment now he will surely reach his climax.

"Ah.. Se..Seiya!"

"U-Usagi!"

His breath was heavy, he laid on his back as his chest heaved up and down. The girl pushed herself up and faced Seiya, "Usagi? You know that's not my name!"

"Whatever!" Seiya rolled his back away from the woman.

Few minutes later, Yaten heard a loud bang as Seiya's bedroom door closed. Yaten watched as the girl carried her heels and angrily stomped away from Seiya's room. She caught Yaten staring at her while he idly pour himself a cup of tea.

"Tell Seiya that my name is Michiko and not Usagi! That ass called me a different name while he climaxed! The hell?!"

"Good bye Michiko, take care." Yaten rolled his eyes and continued to sip on his tea. Another loud bang rang across the room as Michiko slammed the front door shut.

"She's loud" Seiya went out of his room while scratching his head.

"Seiya, please do something about your problem." Yaten said.

Seiya knew what Yaten was talking about. For the past few nights, he had been calling out Usagi's name even though he was with another woman. His desire for Usagi has escalated without him knowing it. Seiya shook his head, "I can't get her out of my head".

"Then don't" Yaten rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Seiya looked curiously at Yaten.

Yaten placed his cup down and looked Seiya in the eye, "Go after her."

**-End of Chapter 6-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**The wind, and the sky, still **__**  
**__**wrapped around just the two of us, alone together.**_

He hasn't been well these days.

Seiya has been knotted to his emotions, desires and reality for past few days. There were times when he would laugh at himself for wanting a person so much that she will fill his thoughts all day. Then there were times when he would scoff and proudly remind himself that he was a celebrity and that he could have any girl he wanted.

_Go after her_

There it goes again. A simple phrase from that "little" silver-haired guy called Yaten can really stir his insides, like he was turned upside down or twisted to make his stomach feel uneasy. Will it really be that simple? Will he be able to conquer her heart?

It was already mid-week, Seiya had shown the piece he has written weeks ago during their beach vacation. Yaten and Taiki gave him the thumbs up and both said that they should start working on the mucis. However, Seiya felt that this piece was special, it meant a great deal to him so he asked the two to leave the music to him as well. Both Taiki and Yaten agreed, though, Taiki reminded Seiya that they will need to present it to Hiro on Sunday.

Even though Seiya was there, sitting on his seat inside the classroom, his thoughts drifted not on the lecture but both on the music he needs to finish and on the girl seated in front of him. Usagi hasn't been the "mean" girl she had always been towards Seiya, but neither has she been closer to the guy. Seiya wondered how she was feeling nowadays, if she had moved on from her heartbreak from Mamoru.. Now that Mamoru was out of the picture, maybe things will be less complicated for him..he thought.

The lunch bell soon rang and everyone rustled out of their seats to get their own lunches. Usagi turned and smiled at Seiya, they have been having lunches together now, but for Seiya, Usagi has not returned to who she really was since the heartbreak.

"Let's go?" Usagi asked as she rose from her seat.

Seiya smiled. "Of course."

Soon, all of them went outside of the classroom towards the school garden to have lunch.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Most of the time, Seiya will make it a point that he sits across Usagi so he can see her facial expressions. He had been fond of observing her these days to see any developments on her behavior. As usual, Usagi was seated beside Minako who was sitting- or rather -cuddling up with Yaten on the other side. Seiya sat beside Taiki who was next to Ami and then Makoto.

"So how's it going Seiya?" Minako asked referring to the music he needs to finish by the end of the week. Apparently, Yaten is not the secretive type and shared it mostly to Minako.

"I still can't quite get the right tone, but I'm really working my ass off." Seiya said as he unwrapped his turkey sandwich.

"Well, you technically have 3 days to come up with something, are you sure you don't want our help?" Taiki faced Seiya while pointing his thumb at Yaten.

Seiya shook his head, "I'll be fine"

"No! No! We can help! Right Usagi?" Makoto beamed as she tapped on the table at Usagi's direction. Seiya didn't answer, he turned his head to face Usagi and waited for her response.

"Huh? I..I don't think.." Usagi blushed.

"Oh come on!" Minako rolled her eyes and placed both on her hands on Usagi's shoulders, "Seiya, you need to discover this talent!" she added.

Seiya rested his chin on his right hand as he leaned his right elbow on the table, "Talent? What can Odango do?" he asked.

Ami joined the conversation, "Well, Usagi can sing.. she does have a sweet voice".

"Uh guys.." Usagi tried to stop her friends.

"That's cool! Odango, you can help me with the music!" Seiya said

"Um.. Seiya.."

"You're right! The three lights haven't had any duet songs before" Yaten added.

"No.. um.."

"Yeah, we can talk to Hiro to find us a suitable female singer who can do collaboration with us. In the mean time, Usagi can help in creating that part" Taiki said as lights start to flicker in his eyes.

"GUYS!" Usagi raised her voice as she stood up, she surely got everyone's attention as all of them abruptly stopped and stared at Usagi.

"I.. I'm not sure I can.." Usagi blushed as she retreated back on her seat.

Minako cocked her eyebrows at Seiya, mentally telling him to press on.

"Odango, you don't need to worry." Seiya stretched his arms and reached for Usagi's hands. Usagi stared at Seiya's long fingers as it wrapped the insides of her palms. She blushed and kept her eyes down to avoid Seiya's gaze, one look and she was sure that her blush will grow into a brighter hue of red.

"I believe in you." Seiya smiled.

Usagi didn't know but something in Seiya's voice pushed her to look at him directly. It was calming and at the same time it made her feel like she can do anything she wanted to, anything she deemed to be impossible can become a reality. There was hope in Seiya's sapphire eyes, she couldn't turn him down, she knew it. It was for practice anyway, and she had always wanted to help a "friend" when in need.

Usagi finally smiled, "OK"

Minako giggled, "That's great! Don't worry Usagi, we'll come along with you at their apartment after school."

"Apartment? Their apartment? The Three Lights apartment?" Usagi widened her eyes, apparently she wasn't aware that they need to work at the Three Light's apartment.

"No, my apartment. Yes! Of course, their apartment! Where else are we supposed to work on a highly private project such as this?" Minako rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Usagi looked down. "Alright.. after school then.."

Minako wrapped her arms around Usagi's shoulders, "You can do it Usagi! Right Seiya?"

Seiya smiled, "Yes, she's an angel."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few minutes more and lunch break will soon be over. The girls headed to the restroom while Yaten and Taiki went back to the classroom. Seiya was walking idly at the corridors, he didn't feel like retuning to the classroom just yet so he took his sweet time and timed it properly to arrive at the classroom just on time.

While Seiya was walking, he saw a familiar woman walking towards him. Her face was not as friendly as before, she looked at him straight in the eye without blinking. Seiya stopped and waited for the woman.

"I see that you have heard it from him" Seiya said while he stared in a different direction.

"Yes, and I must tell you.. I am not exactly happy about the instance where you got a little too personal with him." Setsuna crossed her arms. Seiya only smirked.

"Kou-san, why did you have to do that to Mamoru?" Setsuna asked, yet Seiya didn't bother to answer.

"Let me rephrase it, why are you getting too involved with them? With her..?"

Seiya was caught off guard, he moved his head to face Setsuna. He wanted to answer her, yet nothing is coming into his mind. He also wondered, why was he doing these things anyway? Setsuna chuckled.

"You barely know them, you've known them for 3 months and you think you can jump in and fix things your own way? Mamoru was.."

"An asshole, and you can tell him I told you that." Setsuna was cut off by Seiya.

"You don't understand. Mamoru was only being kind with Usagi."

"Really? Since when exactly have you known about Usagi?" Seiya was getting irritated. First it was Mamoru now it was Setsuna who was trying to make it sound like it was all Usagi's fault.

"Since the beginning. I've only heard about her, but I've never met her. I only knew that it was actually the Usagi in your class when I heard the story about your beach trip"

Seiya rolled his eyes, "well, if you think that I shouldn't even get involved then I'd appreciate if you will stop talking to me about it. And by the way, you're making me late." Seiya started to walk.

"Do me a favor will you? Kou-san?" Setsuna called him out which made Seiya stop on his tracks. He didn't bother to turn and face Setsuna though.

"Tell your friend to forget Mamoru. She can never have him."

"Not my problem." Seiya sighed, "However" he turned around this time to face and meet Setsuna's eyes. "Tell HIM to stay away from her, I won't let him off just as easily if he tries to hurt her again." With that, Seiya turned his back and resumed walking back to his classroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

School has finally ended. Minako, Ami and Makoto were all excited to go to the Three Light's apartment while Usagi was feeling nervous. Taiki called up their driver to pick them up at the school's gates. As soon as they were on the road, Makoto suggested dropping by a convenience store so they can buy some snacks.

When they arrived in front of a high rise building, the girls mentally counted just how many floors the lavish building supports. Minako had been there once for their home economics assignment, but she had never paid that much attention to the building before. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten called the four girls whose chins were all up.

Yaten chuckled, "You girls are coming right?"

They've waited for the silver doors to close before Taiki pressed "16" at the row of buttons. The girls even admired the elevator as it was neatly decorated with panels of mirrors and the scent was just.. sophisticated - if there was such a thing.

"I wonder how much it will cost me if I try to live in here!" Minako whispered through Ami's ear. Ami nodded, "I was kinda wondering the same thing too".

"Aren't we just lucky? Good thing Seiya fancies out little miss here" Makoto whispered while she elbowed Usagi. Usagi blushed, "Me? I don't think so"

Soon the elevator halted and a small ding echoed, the doors began to slide open as Taiki smiled and gestured the girls to step out. "We're here."

There were four units each floor and each unit was really huge. In the case of the super popular band such as the Three Lights, they had the means to rent out all four units of the 16th floor. However, they have occupied only 2 units and left the other 2 for business functions. The three idols led the girls to the rightmost room as Taiki pushed the keys in to open the door.

Usagi felt a bit ashamed, the boys' apartment was a lot neater than her own room. The furniture was a mix of white, black and brown tones, the tables were mostly glass and the whole living room was carpeted. Through the hallway, you will see three doors, two on the right and one on the left. Seiya, being the self-proclaimed leader of the group took the room on the right.

Seiya opened the room door and revealed that it was a music room where the piano, guitars, drums and other musical equipment where stored. There was also a mini couch and a television set where the idols usually lounge when they feel beat from their late night practices. On the right side of the room was another door that led to Seiya's bedroom.

Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand, "Come in Odango! We better start working, we wouldn't want to worry your parents if you get home too late, right?" Seiya smiled at Usagi who was busy looking around. He then took the opportunity to wink at Minako as a cue.

Minako giggled and pushed Usagi inside of the room, "Well, we better leave you guys now. You have a lot of work to do! Ciao~" Minako gave out a wink and a peace sign before slamming the door close.

"Mina…" Usagi tried to protest but she felt a tight grip on her wrist. She looked at it and finally noticed that Seiya was holding it. "Don't worry Odango. We better start now" Seiya smiled.

"Oh..Okay"

Seiya loosened his grip on Usagi's wrist and led her to the black piano that was sitting at the middle of the room. He opened the covers and sat at the wide chair that Usagi thought that it matches the hue of the piano completely. Seiya took out a sheet, he noticed that Usagi was still standing beside the piano as she was busy contemplating on how exactly can she help Seiya with the music.

Seiya tapped the empty space of the seat gesturing Usagi to sit beside him, "Sit here Odango, you'll feel more relaxed". Usagi obliged.

"Seiya, I must tell you.. I can sing but I really have no idea how to help you on this." Usagi said as her eyes met Seiya's. Seiya on the other hand only smiled and took his focus on the piano keys. He started to play a few notes, it began a little slow on the mid range tone. After a few keys, Seiya stopped and sighed. "That's where I stopped. I can't seem to continue it from there." Seiya said.

"I'm guessing that was the intro, right? So you are thinking about the right tone for the first verse?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah. Kinda.. Think you can create a tone for me?" Seiya asked.

As Usagi started to hum a few notes, Seiya listened intently and began scribbling letters on top of each sentence. Every now and then, he will play the notes from the top to ensure that it sounded seamless. As soon as Seiya filled the first paragraph with notes, he asked Usagi to sing the words based on the notes he played. Usagi tried to follow, she was quite nervous that she was singing FOR a popular singer.

As soon as Usagi finished the whole paragraph, Seiya retracted his hands from the piano and moved his body to face Usagi more.

"Odango.."

Usagi felt a bit embarrassed, she thought that maybe the tone she created was not good enough that Seiya wanted to stop and resume doing things on his own. "I- I'm sorry! I told you I'm no good" Usagi blushed.

"What are you talking about? Odango.. I've wanted to apologize to you." Seiya said as he took one of Usagi's hand and clasped it with his own.

Usagi became confused, "About what?"

"That.. That night.. I took advantage of you.. your weakness. I am so sorry." Seiya said. He felt bad for putting Usagi on such a pinch, yet he couldn't feel sorry for kissing her. He wanted her so badly, but he knew that he shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation.

Usagi looked down, not because she was sad but she was more of embarrassed. "You saved me at that time.. Seiya. Thank you, you didn't need to apologize. I asked for you to do it anyway."

All Seiya wanted to do was to hold her in a tight embrace and shower her with kisses, make her feel that she will be secure in his arms. Yet, he knew he had to wait.. He had to be sure that she was over Mamoru. Now that he thought about Mamoru, Seiya remembered his encounter with Setsuna earlier that day.

"So.. are you feeling better now? I mean.. " Seiya stopped, he wanted to know about Usagi's current condition about Mamoru but he just couldn't go and press on such delicate matters.

"Mamoru? He called a couple of times after that night.. but .. I think I'm not ready to talk to him just yet."

Seiya released Usagi's hand and rested both of his hands on Usagi's shoulders. "Just take your time Usagi, one day you will look back and laugh about it.. trust me. I will be here for you, just as you are now for me." Seiya looked straight in Usagi's cerulean eyes. Usagi didn't fail to meet Seiya's gaze. Seiya's hands slowly crawled up to the back of Usagi's ear to rest his palm on Usagi's jaw. He leaned in forward and kissed Usagi's forehead.

"Guess we really are friends now, right?" Seiya pulled back and smiled at Usagi.

Usagi blushed but she still gave Seiya a sweet smile, "Of course we are!"

It was already 9 in the evening when the girls thought it was time to get home, they had school tomorrow after all. The idols offered to drive them home that all four girls graciously declined. Soon, the girls bid the three lights a good night and called out a cab to get home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Weeks have passed, the Three Lights are set to do a recording in a few more weeks as Hiro has approved the new single Seiya had prepared. The only problem now is that all the female singers Hiro proposed to the band have never received a "passing mark" from Seiya. He wanted a sweet voice that sounded just like Usagi's, it was the only right tone for him to match the music that both of them have created.

It was still early in the morning when Seiya felt his mobile phone vibrate on his night stand. He took it and saw that the message came from Minako.

**Don't u dare 4get! **** – Minako**

Seiya rubbed his eyes and keyed in a few letters on his phone.

**I won't **

Seiya placed his phone back on his night stand and flipped the sheet that wrapped his body. He stood and went inside his bathroom to start yet another but no ordinary day.

Even though it was a Sunday, Seiya had to prepare early and complete several tasks. Seiya was never really a morning person, but for this day he didn't mind, especially if he was doing it for a very special person. Soon, he heard someone knocking outside of his bedroom door.

"Seiya? Seiya? Are you up?" Taiki called out from the outside.

"Yes, Thanks Taiki. I'm coming out in just a few!" Seiya answered back while applying a bit of gel on his raven bangs.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Where r u now? We're on our way!**

**I'm already here. Thanks Minako, tell the rest too.**

**:) They say they're glad to help.**

Seiya slid his phone back into his pocket before closing the door of his car. It felt a bit odd that he was standing in front of Juuban high school's gates on a Sunday. As he started to walk around, he finally spotted her, that long golden locks were tied up in its usual style. She was standing alone at one corner, he raised his right hand and called her out.

"Odango!"

Usagi instantly knew that it was Seiya, heck, he was the only person who called her by that name. She looked around and saw Seiya coming from her left. "Seiya? Why are you here?" Usagi asked.

"Your friends told me that I'll find you here" Seiya smiled at her as he removed his sunglasses to clearly see her.

"Where are they? I was supposed to meet them today.. Minako told me to be here by 9, I've been waiting for 30 minutes now" Usagi frowned, it was a day that she didn't want to be neglected and her friends seems to be doing a good job at it.

"The thing is, Minako will be a little late. And Actually, I really need you to do something for me that is why I came looking for you." Seiya said.

"Oh really? What is it?" Usagi asked.

"We'll have the new single come out in a few weeks. Thing is, we still haven't found a female singer to do the female part. Hiro thought that maybe you can record a demo tape so that he can find a suitable singer that matches your tone." Seiya smiled.

"Me? Wow.. I – I would love to!" Usagi's mood immediately lightened up. At some point of her life, Usagi also wanted to be famous for her voice. Though it was only a demo tape, the experience of having her voice recorded in a well-equipped recording studio and do a duet with no less than Japan's current hottest band is a dream come true.

Seiya smiled, "Well, we better get going since Minako told me I can only have you for a couple of hours".

"Hah! Forget about them! I can spend an entire day at the recording studio!" Usagi beamed.

"So you're finally back, eh?" Seiya smirked.

"Back? Why? Have I been gone these days?" Usagi answered back.

"pretty much.. haven't been yourself for a while."

"guess I really have been quite distant huh.." Usagi looked down.

"Not for long, glad to have the old brutal Usagi back!" Seiya laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Usagi laughed as both of them started to walk.

"But.. still an angel" Seiya smiled which made Usagi smile back at him.

"All thanks to you"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Every now and then, Seiya will check on his phone for any updates coming from Minako. Both Seiya and Usagi spent 2 hours in the recording studio which Usagi didn't mind. For Usagi, she was having the best time of her life. She never had imagined that she will actually be given the chance to record her voice in a high-tech recording studio. Little by little, her mood was starting to get better. Her memories of Mamoru were getting more distant as her thoughts about Seiya were surprisingly increasing.

The more she became aware of it, the harder it was for Usagi to look at Seiya. She blushed at the thought. Maybe she was starting to have a crush on the popular idol, he was just so nice these days and incredibly attractive too!

"Well, how was it?" Seiya asked Usagi as they exited the recording studio.

"I had a great time! Thank you Seiya!" Usagi smiled. She jumped at Seiya and hugged him tightly.

Seiya smiled and patted Usagi's head. He was a little taken aback by Usagi's gesture but he was glad as he felt that he really made Usagi happy at that moment. "I'm glad".

Usagi pulled back and blushed. She decided to take her mobile phone out of her bag in the attempt to conceal her red face from Seiya. They continued to walk towards Seiya's car.

"Uh, hey, Odango.. I need you to do something" Seiya said.

"What is it, Seiya? I don't think I can say no to you right now, after what you have done for me" Usagi asked. She placed her mobile phone back inside her bag.

"The thing is, Hiro asked me to revise a couple of lines from the lyrics. Think we can revise it now? I need to do it soon or Hiro will kill me" Seiya calmly said. They were already standing in front of the car. He led Usagi to the passenger's side and pushed the keys to open it.

"Sure. Like, right now?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, right now." He let Usagi slide inside the car and waited for her to buckle up before closing the door.

"Oh, okay." Usagi answered as soon as Seiya went to the driver's seat.

"In my apartment" Seiya looked at Usagi before starting the car. A sound echoed as Seiya started the car's engine.

"Oh.." Usagi blushed. She just became aware that she was starting to notice the idol. And coming to his apartment without her friends was a little bit awkward now.

"It's okay, right?" Seiya leaned closer.

"Su-sure"

Seiya didn't bother to push on, he had no intention of allowing Usagi to escape anyway. He smiled and started to drive.

Usagi was back at the 16th floor of the high-rise building she and her friends admired a couple of weeks ago. Before Seiya turned the knob of their apartment's door, he turned to face Usagi who seemed like she was so conscious about something.

Seiya moved closer to Usagi and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He burrowed his head on the top of Usagi's head.

"Seiya?" Usagi was confused. Seiya pulled back and cupped Usagi's face.

"Happy Birthday, Odango" Seiya smiled. Usagi's eyes widened.

"How..how did you.."

"Shh.. that's not important. What's important is that I get to celebrate it with you." Seiya stared into Usagi's eyes. All the time, he had wanted her. She conquered his thoughts and desires. Seiya lowered his face, his eyes fixed on Usagi's. Usagi waited for him, for some reason she had desired for Seiya's lips. She couldn't hold back, she held Seiya's face and..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY USAGI!" Minako opened the door wide. Everyone was standing there with their bright faces. They have been waiting for Usagi and Seiya to arrive, only to see the two half disappointed that they were disrupted.

Usagi blushed, she stepped away from Seiya before acknowledging her friends.

"Tha-Thanks everyone!" Usagi smiled.

….

**AHH! I know it was pretty late but I couldn't miss Usagi's birthday! The continuation of her birthday will of course be on the next chapter! At first, I wanted to use Usagi's house as the setting of her surprise birthday but I totally changed my mind as I haven't really introduced Seiya to Usagi's family just yet! It will be too weird to have this "guy" suddenly pop out of nowhere and plan a surprise party at the Tsukino's residence right? Again, I am truly sorry for any grammatical errors as English is not my first language. I am a few chapters away from the finale too! So please bear with me as I continue to write the remaining chapters **


End file.
